At the Cost of Love
by GSandM
Summary: Tohru has chosen Yuki over Kyo. Kyo is heartbroken and devestated. He starts to think suicide is the way. Can Tohru reach out to him in time? Or will that be the end of our favorite kitty? Eventually a Kyoru. UPDATED!
1. Emotional Wounds

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, I would not be writing this right now. **

**Everyone please read and review! Um ... kinda angsy and suicidal thoughts! I swear it gets better so just hang in there!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Emotional Wounds**

I lay in my bed, tired and pissed. I had been like this for the past week. A week. That was when it all started. I had seen it.

She chose him over me, figures, really, because Akito was right: The cat was not meant to be loved. Everyone has always favored that damned rat over me. Including her.

Tohru.

My thoughts have been clouding all over her. (Flashback)

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

I walked out from the school building, I waited for Tohru to accompany me, like she always did. Usually that damned rat wouldn't be here because he had various student council things to attend to. Like I could care any less! That just meant more time for me to spend with Tohru Honda: The girl who had stolen my heart, accepted me for what I really am.

I waited for a good couple of minutes because it's not like her to just ditch me. That's way out of her character. Finally I gave up. She obviously already left. **Damn this … **I thought helplessly. I was going to tell her how I felt today … Well, OK, I tried before and it didn't work out well. I just choked on my words and told her never mind.

And so, I started to head towards the path that led me to my house. Er—well Shigure's house, but … well … he acts anything but like an adult. More like a 6-year-old perv.

The next thing I saw caught me off guard.

Left me speechless.

I was lost for words.

I bit my bottom lip very hard, despite the enormous pain I was feeling because there I saw Tohru with Yuki. They were talking about something that was probably not above a whisper. Whatever the nezumi told Tohru, she blushed.

Then it happened.

They kissed. And what was more was the fact the Tohru looked like she was actually enjoying it. She probably was. I could feel a lump in my throat and my hands all sweaty. My eyes began to sting. My feet were nailed to the ground, I couldn't move! I was paralyzed.

Suddenly the movement in my legs returned and I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't know where I was going, but as long as it was away from **them **… I would be happy … right?

I ended up finding my way home much later and went straight to my room. I would have gone to my usual sanctuary—the roof—but I feared that she would come after me. I couldn't face her. Not now. Maybe later. Maybe …(End Flashback)

**F. U. R.U. B. A. **

I stayed in my room and buried my face in my pillow. The only times I would come out would be to go to school. But school was out for a couple of weeks. So I only left to go to the bathroom. Usually that stupid dog would leave food outside my room and expect me to eat it.

Not when she made it.

So to make them quit asking me question from the other side of the locked door I would pretend I ate it and leave an empty plate outside. In reality, I just dumped the food out the window.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru's timid voice asked from the other side of the door. "Please Kyo-kun! I'm really worried; you have been in there for 2 days now. Please …" She dropped to her knees and her vision became blurry.

"Honda-san!" Yuki came running to the fallen girl. "Honda-san, are you alright? You look a little pale …" He observed, lifting her head up with his index finger. "That baka neko will …" He looked away. "Be fine. OK? Honda-san, don't worry yourself over that useless cat."

Tohru shook her head. "Yuki-kun … I'm sorry to have worried you like this." Their conversation went on, and I could feel that they kissed again.

My heart tore to pieces. I feel so … rejected. **Is this how Kagura feels? Every time I tell her I hate her? **I suddenly felt silent tears running down my cheeks. **I hate this. I hate life. **I thought angrily.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

Shigure sighed the next morning. He was in his office, of course not writing. But surprisingly he wasn't teasing his editor, Mii. Shigure looked over at the phone, which was in his office.

He picked it up and dialed some random numbers. There was a pretty sleepy voice on the other end of the line. Well … it **was **5:47am!

"Hello?" The person asked, drowsy.

"Haa-san!" Shigure sang.

"What, Shigure! It's not even 6:00am, what do you want?" Hatori asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was about to hang up.

"Well …" Shigure became a little more serious. "It's about Kyo. He hasn't been himself for the past couple of days. He has locked himself in his room. We leave him food but I'm sure he doesn't eat it. He won't open the door, Haa-san!"

"Not even to Honda-kun?"

"Nope."

"Then this is serious." Hatori let out a little sigh. "I'll be over at 7:00am, OK? I have to go and check up on Akito first. He seems to have come down with something … again." Hatori said.

"Ooh! Haa-san, do you know what this reminds me of? Remember the time we were in grade 3 and you—"

Click.

"Heeelloo?" Shigure sang into the phone.

No response.

"Aaw, he hung up! You're sooo mean, Ha'ri!"

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

I curled up into a ball on my bed. **Another day … **I thought to myself. Myself. That's all I have now. Me, myself and I. The cat. "Why was I born the cat?" I asked the question which had no answer. "Why am I hated?" My voice was weak; I hadn't even drunk any water. **13 Days without water and the human dies. Just 10 more days.** I thought hopefully. "Wait … I'm not even a human."

A shiny metal object caught my attention. "Hmm?" I asked, my voice hoarse and low. My throat was sore and I was drenched in cold sweat. I had another dream … about them … they got married. They were happy. Everyone was happy. Everyone but me. Am I even someone?

I picked up the small little pocketknife and started to peel away at the left wrist.The crimson fluid came rushing out like a dam that had just exploded. But it was a welcome change from all the emotional pain I usually feel.

I could feel my tears running faster down my cheeks. Not because I was cutting myself, because I couldn't keep my mind off of Tohru. The more that I thought about her, the harder I peeled myself.

There was a knock at the door.

I didn't answer. As usual.

"Kyo! Kyo, this is Hatori. Now … you will either open that door or I will break it down." He said in a calm but threatening tone. "You have until the count of 10."

"Noo! Hatoooori! You can't break my poor innocent house! It takes enough abuse as it is! Noo!" Shigure cried, crocodile tears.

A lazy, still half asleep Yuki came in front of Kyo's door, to see what the hell all the commotion was about so early in the morning. "What's going on?" He asked, sleepily.

"10 …" Hatori warned.

"Hatori-san! I didn't know you were coming! I'm sorry, if I had known I would of made extra breakfast!" A flustered Tohru came running to the scene.

"9 …" The countdown continued.

So did Shigure's crying.

Yuki growled and grabbed Tohru's hand. "Tohru, let's go … um … it might not be pretty." **Baka, baka neko! Why are you making Tohru worry so much? Just because you like her! **Yuki narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Oh! OK Yuki-kun!"

**F. U .R. U. B. A.**

Hatori successfully managed to get into Kyo's room with having to deal with a crazy Shigure. OK … everyone always has to deal with a crazy Shigure. Hatori examined the teenager.

"So, what did you find?" Shigure asked—suddenly turning serious—while closing the door.

"It seems that he has been peeling himself."

Shigure was temporarily shocked. Kyo had peeled himself? Kyo! As in "I'm going to beat you today you damned rat" Kyo? Why in the world … unless …

**Click. **

**Click. **

Shigure had—finally—put 2 and 2 together. Tohru and Yuki spending much more time with each other for the past few days, and Kyo locking himself up.

"I see!" Shigure said, rubbing his chin.

Hatori felt confused, what the hell could Shigure of possibly noticed? Like come on! It's Shigure!

"Shigure, what are you talking about?"

Shigure just pressed his index finger on his lips. "It's a secret."

Hatori just rolled his eyes and grabbed Kyo for another examination. About 5 minutes later, Doctor Hatori Sohma, read out his discoveries.

"Well, it seems that you were right, Shigure." **I never thought I'd ever say that … **"It does seem that Kyo hasn't been eating any food at all. He is currently dehydrated, just force him to drink plenty of water and he'll be alright." Hatori rubbed his temples as he looked over at me. I just narrowed my eyes at him. "I advise you to take the lock off this room."

**What! **My mind screamed. How dare he come and tell me what I can and can't have! I rolled over and groaned. I had all sorts of pains, and not just from my wrist, which Hatori bandaged.

"You see, I'm not so sure as to why he would just isolate himself from the world, but what ever the reason is, it's nothing to die over. And you never know when he'll just decide to pull another stunt like this one." Hatori finished.

"Weeelly, well, well then! It looks like Kyon will not be having a lock on his room any further! And just to slice the cost of that horrendous carpentry bill, I'll do it myself!" The novelist said, quite proudly.

I couldn't help but moan as that damned doctor had finally left. Shigure had gone too, and left my door wide open. I didn't bother to lock it. Or close it for that matter. Shigure came back a few minutes later with a huge gallon jug of water.

"Open wide!" He grinned.

Great. Just great.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

Tohru flipped the eggs she was making for breakfast, as Yuki watched her. He had offered to help, but politely she had rejected.

"Yuki … Yuki-kun, why do you think Kyo-kun would do that? Have I done something to offend him? Should I go and apologize! Oh no—"

"Honda-san, don't worry. That stupid cat got what was coming to him. And you heard Hatori (A/N: Hatori just left a few seconds ago and told them about Kyo's condition.) that baka neko will be fine." Yuki cut her off.

"I hope so."

Yuki couldn't help but smirk. **Once again, the rat has beaten the cat.

* * *

Please R&R I promise it will get better!**


	2. Hard Rain, Harder Feelings

**Thank you for all the reviews and adivse! I hope you like the story so far, don't worry I gets better! **

**Note: Oh yes and if Kyo is out-cold or not around I don't think I'll be putting it from his point of view!**

**And if I did forget to mention, it's Kyo's point of view!**

**Disclaimer: Love it, but don't own it.**

**Spoliers; but I marked them, don't worry!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hard Rain, Harder Feelings**

I woke up, fresh and re-energized! Yeah … right! My head still ached, if not even more than when I went to sleep. I looked over at the digital clock in my room. It read 3:33pm? How could that of been right?

Oh yeah … I had taken a nap when Shigure friggin' stuffed 1000 liters of water down my throat. That damned, damned dog. My eyes jolted open when I saw Tohru shyly sneaking a peek into my room.

"Oh!" She gasped, when she noticed I spotted her. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding Kyo-kun!" She added quickly with a clumsy little bow.

Kyo graduation Spoiler!

"Doesn't matter." I whispered, in a voice that was barely audible. **And it doesn't matter anymore. The rat has won the most important battle in my life. No, not the battle of whether or not I'm getting locked up … but the battle to your heart. **I thought as I gazed at Tohru's chocolate brown hair and icy teal eyes.

Done spoiler!

"I … should get going! I hope you're OK, I'll bring you dinner if you can't come and get it yourself." Tohru—as usual—was thinking of anybody but herself.

"I'm not weak! I can get my own damn dinner!" I snapped.

"Of c-course!" Tohru stuttered and walked away from the room, with her head hanging down in shame.

**It figures why she hates me. I can never say anything nice to her. **I once again, took out the sharp little pocketknife Hatori and Shigure forgot to confiscate. I unwrapped my bandaged hand and started to feel the sting.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

Tohru sighed as she walked into the kitchen. Luckily no one caught the sigh so they wouldn't ask if she was feeling all right and so on. Cleaning in motionless circles, Tohru couldn't help but wonder to herself. **Kyo … is acting strange. He even looked sad; no matter how hard he tries to hide it beneath that scowl. Why was his hand all wrapped up? Oh my God! I was too stupid not to even ask! Oh no! **

"Oh, Honda-san … you're not busy are you?" Yuki asked kindly to his girlfriend as he quickly stole a kiss from her. Tohru blushed.

"No, not at all. Would you like to go down to your secret base?" Tohru asked, curious to why Yuki would be asking her if she had plans.

"I … um, that is … I er—Toh …Tohru? Would y-you like to go to the … the …" Stuttering, Yuki was lost for words. "Movies!" He finally chocked out. Literally.

"I'd love to!" Tohru was ecstatic. "What time?"

"If you're not busy … what about now?" Yuki asked shyly.

"Sure."

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

I chocked out a demented laugh as I head downstairs to find nobody there. There was no point of even leaving my room. In there I was alone, and now I am still alone. Although I can't say I'll miss that nezumi and the dumb inu.

I stuffed my hands deep within my cargo pants pockets, because my wrists were both bloody and everyone would go ballistic on me. So it can't hurt them if they don't know, right?

"I'm ho-oome!" Shigure called as he stepped forth into the house, with his editor wrapped around in his legs.

Mii kept complaining about skipped deadlines and Shigure would just shoo it away with his hands, as if it was nothing. I just went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took out my daily carton of milk, drank it and then put it back.

"Ah! Kyo-kun, you're up!" Tohru smiled happily as she and Yuki just came through the door with cotton candy in their hands.

**She has such great times with him. After all he is the rat … favored by Akito and everyone else. **I thought. I didn't bother to answer Tohru's question, I didn't want to either.

"You could at least talk, baka neko." Yuki said in his usual calm tone.

This was usually the part where I would go ballistic and start fighting with Yuki, but I found that pointless now. I didn't feel like talking to him, or anyone for that matter. Unless it was Shishou.

My stomach started to feel enormous pains, as if someone was stabbing at me with glass.

I clutched my stomach in pain.

"Kyo kun! Kyo are you alright?" Tohru panicked as I fell to the floor, unconscious. The last things I heard were something doing with calling Hatori. Damn doctor.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

I woke up in my own bed and looked over at the clock. It was around 6:00pm; apparently I had been out for nearly 3 hours. I attempted to sit up. "Damn this …" I hissed, immediately lying back down. The pains have returned.

"It seems you are finally awake, stupid cat." I looked over to see Yuki at the doorway; hands crossed with an annoyed look on his face. "Hatori said you'd be fine … although I wouldn't have mined it if you died." He added harshly. (A/N: Careful what you wish for Yuki)

"Well I'm alive you damned rat." I snapped at him. I could always find the energy to yell at him somehow. I think …

"Whatever baka, just to let you know you have Honda-san very worried and I should beat you to a bloody pulp for that. I don't even know why she wastes her energy on you." Yuki said.

"You're wrong. You're all wrong! She doesn't care about me! Nobody does!" I screamed back at him. "Nobody would care if I died right now!" I added, without thinking. But now that idea popped into my head.

Would anyone care if I died?

"I defefiantly wouldn't care, neko." With that, Yuki trotted out of the hallway and possibly to the TV.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I needed to know: If I died, would I have a funeral? Would anyone even care enough to hold one?

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

I slipped on my shoes and dashed out the door. I walked endlessly through the forest before some dark rain clouds hovered above head. Damn it all! It started to pour down real hard too.

My aimless walking and newfound weakness led me to a familiar building. The building where Tohru worked. Of all the places my feet had to take me, it had to be to where that girl is.

Why?

My cat-like skills and love for heights brought me to the roof. I stood there for a minute, and then looked down. I sighed, hopelessly in search for some answers. **Why did she choose him? Am I really that bad? I hate this. I hate it all. I hate everyone! Everything! **

Shy footsteps came from behind me. It was Tohru.

"Kyo-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked, truly puzzled.

I stepped closer to the edge of the roof and mentally dared her to come closer to me. She was even more clueless than usual.

"Why … why are you doing this Kyo?" She chocked out between sobs. I hated when girls cried. It made me feel bad. Like I've done something to cause it. This time, I truly did.

"Why am I doing this?" I asked, rudely. "Because of you!" I added, angry.

"I'm so sorry Kyo-kun. Please don't … jump." More sobs erupted from her. I couldn't take it anymore; if I died … she has the right to know why.

"Tohru, why am I doing this?" I demanded, rather coolly. "I am doing this because I know you like him Tohru. And it had taken me time to get used to you two being together, I thought—hey! If it made you happy to be with him, then by all means. But the more I saw you together, the more parts of me died." I was shocked at my own ability to speak so … dramatically, freely and openly.

I stepped closer to the edge.

"I'm doing this because I love you, Tohru Honda."

I jumped.

* * *

**Don't worry, Kyo's sure as hell not dead! But Tohru might be regretting choosing Yuki? Who knows? Read and review please! Thank you for all your reviews, and I am so grateful! ((sniff))**


	3. Forgetten Fears

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I am so so so grateful! It's not that I HATE Yuki, it's just that I'm not very fond of him! Kyoru all the way! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Takaya-san.**

**When Kyo's out-cold or not around, it's not his point of view.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Forgotten Fears**

I woke up in an unfamiliar setting. It was mostly made up of some very bright color. Although the color was bright it was also dull and plain. But … why couldn't I remember what this thing I was seeing was called?

I attempted to sit up, but some bad feeling in my stomach—I think you call it that—was keeping me down. I groaned in pain. I looked around the room. There was a single girl with chocolate brown hair, who was sleeping along with a navy blue haired boy who was roughly the same age. He was also sleeping. If you call it that …

On the other side of this thing, I think it's called a window, it was pouring down a clear liquid I could not identify. All I could feel was a hatred for that liquid.

The girl with the long brown hair woke up and looked over at something, or me, surprised. What did I do?

"Kyo-kun?" She blinked twice, just to make sure that I was real. "You're awake!" She screamed and gave me an awkward like embrace.

I looked at her, as if she was a complete stranger. And she was. I had never seen her in my life. "Um … excuse me but do I know you?" I asked, politely.

"Kyo-kun?" She asked, hurt. "You don't remember me?"

I shook my head. "No. And what's a Kyo-kun?" I added because I didn't know what the hell this person was speaking of. She was beginning to creep me out.

Suddenly the navy haired boy woke up. "I see the baka is awake." He rubbed his eyes as if he were still half asleep. "Good now we can all go home." He yawned.

"Who are you? Who am I? And what is a 'home'?" I asked, I was feeling out of place like these people were speaking some sort of foreign language that I could not understand.

Just who were they?

"**Hatori!**" The navy boy kept his tone of voice as he called this word and not much later a man, tall, black hair, green eyes, had come walking into the room with a clipboard. I think that was its name. Maybe this is the 'Hatori' Navy had been screaming about earlier.

"Kyo-kun doesn't remember us." The chocolate brown haired girl said sadly and full of disappointment.

Hatori—I think that was his name—came up to me and started to check away. He looked at me as if I were something out of the ordinary. It sure seemed that way.

"Kyo, what is your name?" He asked me.

"What's a name?" I asked, dully.

"Why are you here?"

"I … I think … I … I don't know."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"What do you remember?"

I shut my eyes tightly as if as answer would come to me by telepathy. Maybe? I looked out the window and squinted my eyes at the liquid. I hated it.

Images of a fuzz of brown and beautiful bricks came to mind. "I remember brown and bricks." I said, rather proud at myself for answering one question.

"I see …" Hatori examined me some more before leaving and saying something about 'calling' someone named 'Shigure'. He also spoke to Navy and the other girl about something I couldn't understand.

"My name is Tohru Honda. I live with you, Kyo-kun. Your name is Kyo Sohma and this is your cousin—a relative—named Yuki Sohma." The girl, the shorter one, held her hand out to me.

What was I suppose to do with that?

"You are … a girl." I stuttered with my answer because I couldn't really remember what I was going to say. Then again all I could remember was fuzzy brown. I turned to Yuki. "Yoo-key." I pronounced, rather slowly.

"You are … a girl too?" I asked.

Yuki turned various shades of red and looked at me in a real mean way. "I am not a girl you stupid ca—" He bit his tongue.

**Are we supposed to mention the curse to him? Hatori said he was going to go call Shigure and tell him about the situation along with Akito and all the other Sohma's. I think I'll let Hatori deal with that. **Yuki thought as he calmed himself down, although he was rather calm through this whole situation.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

I lay down patiently as Tohru began to explain something she called 'the basics' meaning your ABC's and 123's and it seemed to me that this … girl … was fairly nice. Yuki had left to get something he said was 'breakfast' and Tohru told me that is something you eat.Good, because I feel something eating away at my stomatch.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

Shigure came waltzing in the private hospital that the Sohma's owned. His face has red from running, although he did take a taxi. Don't ask. He was responsible for 3 kids in his house and right now 1 of them were in the hospital. Hatori did not mention anything about Kyo forgetting his memories though.

"Haa-san, I came as fast as I could! What's going on? Where's Kyo? What happened?" Shigure's motor worked real well. Poor Hatori, with all these questions.

"Kyo is well, I can't say fine, but he is recovering. He can't walk though. He hasn't tried yet, but apparently he has forgotten everything. Including us." Hatori reported. "As to what happened, I'm not 100 percent sure because Tohru had just brought him here in an ambulance." He continued. "In short, Kyo has forgotten his memories. But he is alive."

"I see, I see." Shigure rubbed his chin in a thinking motion, although no one is sure whether he thinks or not. "So he doesn't remember his precious guardian, Shigure?" He asked, proud of himself for some strange reason.

"This is no time for sarcasm." Hatori said somberly.

"OK, where's his room?"

Shigure followed Hatori to the room Kyo was in. When he came inside he saw his hotheaded cousin being anything but hotheaded and temperamental. A welcome change, from Shigure's point of view.

"Hello Kyon!" Shigure chirped.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

A man, around Hatori's age came inside my room. He had jet-black hair and a kimono on. Yuki had told me what a kimono was, along with many other things. I'm grateful to have them here to guide me back to life. But just who was this strange man?

"Who are you?" I asked, unsure if should have replied as harshly as I did.

"I'm your beloved guardian, Shigure Sohma!"

"She-gure?" I pronounced, rather slowly.

"That's the idea!"

"OK, hi She-gure-san!" I smiled happily at this man who said he was my 'guardian'. He was a Sohma like me and Yuki so I was happy to be surrounded by my beloved family. At least, I thought I was. "If you are a Sohma, is Ha-tow-ree one too?"

"Yes, Kyo I am a Sohma. I am your older cousin." Hatori said plainly.

"Hatori, when will Kyo um … regain his memories?" Yuki asked, returning with food.Were they using big words so I couldn't understand what they were talking about? And what is this 'regain' Yuki keeps talking about.

Hatori was silent.

After a while of short conversation between me, Shigure and Tohru, Hatori led Shigure out into the hallway for some odd reason and Yuki said he needed to use something called a 'bathroom.' Leaving Tohru and me.

"Tohru …" I trailed off looking out at that clear liquid outside. "Damn rain." I muttered under my breath. I didn't know what I had just said but … it just **felt** right. "Why can't I remember any of you?" I asked sadly.

"Oh, well, I … um … you! I mean—that is! I'm sorry for stuttering!" Tohru chocked out.

"Why am I here? What happened to me, maybe that will help me remember!" I added cheerfully.

**Oh no! He looks so innocent and caring, I—I can't tell him he attempted suicide! An because of me too! But mom always told me it's not good to lie. Oh mom, what should I do? **Tohru wondered silently.

"Tohru, what are you thinking?" I asked.

"Oh Kyo-kun! It's my entire fault you're here! I'm so sorry!" Tohru started to cry with her head hung low. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

Why was she so sorry?

Has she done something to me that I don't remember?

Can ... can I trust her?

"It's all right Tohru. I don't mind. I love your company. You and Yoo-key." I told her as-a-matter-of-factly. "So don't think anything of it!"

"Sorry." Tohru mouthed silently.

An eerie silence fell over the room.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

Hatori led Shigure outside into the hallway to talk to him privately about Kyo's condition. Hatori just stood there, not showing any emotion and Shigure bounced about like he was high. Wasn't he always?

"So when will Kyo remember?" Shigure whined. "Can it be soon? I'm really hungry for Tohru's home cooked meals again, Haa-san! I'm all alone in the house, nobody even visits, asides my beloved friend, Aaya!" He went on … and on!

"That's enough." Hatori replied in a stern voice. "As for Kyo's … condition … from what I know he fell off the roof at the building Tohru works at."

"What the?"

"Anyways, he lost a lot of blood, so that has to account for something. But not enough to need a serious blood transfusion. As for when he'll get his memories back, I'm not so sure because he shouldn't of lost his memories in the first place. Although he did have a fall to his head, it's a miracle he is alive."

"Wow!" Shigure said, sounding really caring. Hatori was surprised Shigure cared so much; you could say he was proud for his friend. "I never knew Kyo's head was so thick."

Hatori sweat-dropped.

"But how long will it take, approximately?" Shigure complained.

"Weeks, maybe months."

"What!"

"And there's a slight chance that …" Hatori trailed off, looking rather displeased at his results.

"A chance of what?"

"Never mind that, now, I must call Akito and let him know about this. As well as the other zodiac members. Kagura is already coming here after school, apparently her college only let's out for a week. Hatusharu and Momiji can't come today; they have a … meeting … with Akito. They'll come after school tomorrow." Hatori finished off.

"Oh yes, tomorrow is school!" Shigure thought aloud. "What about Yuki and Tohru-kun, will they leave poor Kyo-chan here on his own?"

"They need their education, anyways tomorrow I have to put Kyo through a series of tests, to see if his feet are working and so on. From what I hear, it was a tough jump."

"Do you think it has anything to do with his cutting himself the other day?"

"Perhaps suicide." Hatori offered an answer, since Tohru had only told them that he had 'fallen' off the rooftop. She didn't mention anything about the conversation she had with Kyo because she didn't think it was the right time.

"Nah!" The two agreed at the same time.

* * *

**I have decided to answer reviews ever other chapter! Wait, this is chapter 3. Oh pooh! Ah well, every multiple of 3 I will answer reviews, although I was planning for even numbers. Or maybe should I just do it for every chapter? Input please! Ooh, and what secret it Hatori keeping from the others? Hmm ...**

**ToHrUxkYo: Yeah, Kyo rocks! I love Kyo! LOL, it's funny how more people, I think, like hot-headed Kyo better than some sweet caring guy. Oh well! I was always wondering, Kyo should have his own fan club! Not Yuki! Thank you for your review!**

**Dark Vampire Grl: Sorry, I would of updated sooner, but there was something wrong with the website, or was it just my computer? Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please keep up your reviews!**

**maidenmonster**** Don't worry, Kyo-chan is anything but dead! I could never kill off my favorite character! He just forgot his memories. Hee hee, and Hatori is keeping some sort of secret from the other Sohma's, I wonder what? Please review!**

**tinkerflyinbell**** Yay! I am so glad you like my story! Woopee! Anyways, I think the first chapters were sad, but the middle won't be as sad, and the ending, well you'll have to find out! Please keep reviewing!**

**Grym Goddess**** I'm glad you think it is well written, because I get soo much flames from other stories! But oh well, constructive critism. And well, the first time I read Furuba, I thought Yuki was a girl! ((shock)) LOL! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for you're review!**

**Eldiablo:****Fear not!Kyonkichi is not dead! Oh great ... now I sound like Ayame! LOL, I'm happy you like my story! I'll update as soon as my chapter is up!**

**xmissayumix: Don't worry it is! Just hang in there! Thank you for your review!**

**hyper-writer14: Love your humor! And I swear alot too, dammit! Hee hee, at school I went to the office just because I called the french teacher a bitch. Woops! I'm glad you love the story and alot of people who review hate Yuki, LOL!**

**outSide.castle: Wow, you wrote so much, LOL, I could never write that much in a review. And sorry for minor typos and junk like that! I hope this chapter is more to your liking! Please keep reviewing, I barley got any reivews for chapter 2! Anyways, I can easily decide between Yun-Yun and Kyon! Heh, cus I'd choose Kyo! **

**animefireiceprincess: Please keep reviewing! I am glad you like it!**


	4. Broken Promises

**I know this chapter is a bit on the short side, but I felt as if to keep you in suspence. LOL, hope that gets you to review. I currently have 21 reviews and I am so grateful!**

**Disclaimer: Gimme a F, gimme a U, gimme a R,U,B,A ... what does that spell? Furuba! Furuba! Be agressive B-E-agressive! I don't own Fruits Basket, belongs to Takaya ... how am I going tolive?**

**Shorty:Ok, I'll stop cheerleading.**

**Yuki:Good, you're scaring away your own reviews.

* * *

**

Chapter 4 : Broken Promises

I sat up in my hospital bed with the help of both Tohru and Yuki. I am a very lucky person to have them by my side. Also, they did mention to me that someone named 'Kagura' would be over real soon. I hope they're a Sohma because all the Sohma's have been real nice to me so far.

As for Shigure, he said he had 'work' to do so he had to get going and wished me luck for some odd reason. Hatori went to go make a phone call to someone who's name I can't remember. Tohru and Yuki are both still by me side at least.

Some time later, after a conversation or 2, Yuki offered to go get some lunch for Tohru and I. He also said he was going to get an extra plate for this Kagura character, who was coming soon. **I really hope she brings others. **I thought hopefully.

"Tohru, I'm really glad you and Yuki are here for me." I told her cheerfully.

Tohru just smiled sadly back at me. "Kyo-kun, you mean a lot to me, to Kazuma, to everyone!" She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying all over again.

"Will ... I die?" I asked, because I was really scared of death. That's another thing I remembered. Death. For some odd reason, that reminded me of something called a 'mom'.

**Mom ... that reminds me of something called ... suicide? What's suicide? What's a mom? Maybe I should ask Tohru, I'm sure she knows. **My thoughts told me.

"Kyo-kun! Don't talk like that!" Tohru sharply raised her voice at me. My knees started to tremble; she was scary when she got like this, which I think was never. "I'm sorry for yelling, but Kyo ... I promise you, you will not die."

"Promise you'll stay by my side ... please? At least for tonight?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes!"

Later on Yuki entered the room with the food and placed a plate in front of me and gave 1 to Tohru. There was 1 extra.

"Yuki-kun is that one for you?" Tohru asked politely.

"No, I ate mine. It's for Kagura." He replied coolly.

"Oh, OK then." Tohru said.

"Um …" I shuffled uncomfortably in the bed. What was I trying to do? **You're trying to say something that's right for this occasion. **My mind shot back. "Uh, thank you Yoo-key." The words came right out of my mouth but I think it's right.

Yuki looked at me with his violet eyes, they suddenly turned a darker shade of purple and his bottom lip was trembling for some strange reason. **Is he trying not to cry?** I asked myself silently.

"Ex-excuse me." He chocked out as Tohru tried to assist him but simply brushed her off and left the room.

None of us knew where he went.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

Yuki walked to the bathrooms of the hospital. He was sick, and I mean really sick to his stomach. He ran over to one of the toilets and started to vomit while he kneeled down.

"Why am I sick? I'm not running a fever..." Yuki pressed his hand against his forehead.

He continued to barf while tears started to spill from his beautiful violet eyes. He stayed in this position for a good 10 minutes. **I hate myself. It's my entire fault Kyo's like this.** **Why, oh why did I** **wish for his death?** He asked himself as tears continued to fall. **And yet, the fool thanks me! He has nothing to thank me for! He should hate me. I would do anything right now for him to call me damned rat ... **

Yuki straightened himself as he heard a familiar voice. One that belonged to …

"Kyo-kun, my darling! Where are you!" Kagura scrambled around in endless circles as they led her to the washrooms. At the precise moment Yuki came out, fresh and clean. "Yun-kun (A/N: I don't remember what she calls him, sorry!) Do you know where my love's room is?" Kagura asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, follow me Kagura-san." Yuki assisted her to the room his cat-like cousin was staying in for God knows how long. Hopefully not too long.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

dark brown hair that was shoulder length came into the room. She had a huge plushy doll that resembled an orange feline. I wonder why she would bring a cat into a place like this, even if it was just a doll.

"Kyo-kun, my love I have brought you a present!" She wailed and gave me a proper hug. Lost for words, I hugged her back. I figured she was this Kagura girl.

"Kaa-goo-ra?" I asked, through the embrace.

"Um, I don't think he can breath, Kagura-san." Yuki pointed out, looking back at the door as to expect someone to come jumping out any minute.

"See! He remembers me! That's what I call true love!" Kagura had twinkling stars in her eyes. It was very scary, even for me.

"No. We just told him you'd be over." Yuki told her although Kagura wasn't listening to anything Yuki was saying.

"Oh yes, and Shishou (A/N: I remember in book 6 she called him something else, but I'm sorry for not remembering) said he'll be over tomorrow evening because he can't just close the dojo." Kagura informed the us while we just nodded.

We talked for what seemed like hours until Hatori finally entered the room. He told me that tomorrow he'd be giving me a series of tests to see when I'd be allowed to leave the hospital and possibly when I'd get my memories back.

"I have to go for now darling, but I'll be back for you tomorrow after college! I hope you enjoy my present my love." She waved me a goodbye along with Yuki and Tohru.

After a bit, Hatori said I should really be getting some sleep, but I was restless. But in the end I decided to get a little rest.

F. U. R. U. B. A.

Yuki restlessly paced around the room with a worried looking Tohru holding on to one of Kyo's free hands. Should we tell him about the curse? They wondered in unison although none of them ever brought up the curse, even with each other.

"You 2, I'll be driving you home." Hatori announced as he entered the room.

"B-but what about Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"I gave him some pain killers, he'll be out like a light for a good few hours, possibly until tomorrow." Hatori continued. "Tomorrow is school, you need your education."

"I promised Kyo-kun that I would stay with him. Atleast for tonight." Tohru wondered aloud.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Honda-kun, but Kyo will need his space as well. You can always visit him tomorrow after school. I'll be picking you up then too. Hatsuharu and Momiji will be comming along as well."

"O ... OK." Tohru agreed with little agrument, looking at the sleeping figure one last time before stepping out into that hallway.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

I opened my eyes to see no one in the room. **No, they can't be gone! **I was in serious denial. **They've gone ... to get some food, or the restrooms! **My mind lied to me.** Tohru was gone. She lied to me. She promised me that she'd stay by my side. **

"Liar!" I screamed into the empty room. My voice echoed through the room and bounced back to my ears. I sat up with a little difficulty but at least I was up. The next thing I knew there was a knock on the door.

"Who-who is it?" I asked. My faced beamed, as I though it was obviously Tohru, Yuki, Kagura, Shigure or Hatori. Instead the face that greeted me was not a pretty one. Their hair matched the color of both Shigure and Hatori but their eyes …

So evil looking.

Angry, even.

Blood thirsty.

"Akito." My vocal cords worked without me commanding them to. The name rang a bell or 2. I knew I knew this guy. I've seen him before, and I'm sure of that. But his name, it rings fear through my body. My blood grew colder as he came closer and closer to me until finally he was sitting at the edge of my bed.

"My, my Hatori told me you have forgotten your memory." Akito hissed at me.

"I … I have." I covered up because I did loose my memories, I just happen to remember him. My hatred for him**. I hate you Akito! **I thought angrily.

"I hate it when people lie to me, do you know that, Kyo?" Akito asked.

"I … I guess."

He ran his finger nails roughly and thoroughly around my left cheek. His nails dug deep into my skin, puncturing it. Until I had a scratchy looking mark—as if a bear had scratched me with 5 claws—around my left cheek bone. Blood ran freely through my newly opened wound.

"You filthy monster, you're not part of my family!" Akito shrieked as if I had done something to offend him. My presence offended him. Suddenly an amused look played onto his cold lips. "Did you know those 'Sohma's' have been leaving you in the dust this whole time mons—er—Kyo?" Akito asked.

"What are you talking about! Leave me alone!" I shot back at him angrily. I hated him and I was showing him how much I did. For all I care he can go to hell, him and those nasty nails of his. "I hate you." I whispered to myself.

"Oh, do you not believe me that you are nothing but a worthless beast?" His harsh words cut threw me like glass stabbing away at my heart.

My heart. (Flashback)

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

I lay down peacefully on the rooftop of an unfamiliar house. My bangs danced freely in the chilly wind as I shivered a little. There was a few rustling noises at the ladder and less than a second later, Tohru came clumsily up the ladder.

"Kyo-kun, it's freezing out, I though you might nee-need a jacket." She stuttered as she handed me one of my hoodies' while I just muttered a thanks. The way she looked caught me off guard, so beautiful. Her never-ending flawless brown hair with those big curious teal orbs.

" Tohru, why do you care so much about me?" I threw my hoodie over my head so she wouldn't catch my blush.

"Why wouldn't I care about you, Kyo-kun? I care about you. I care about all of you. You, Yuki-kun, Shigure-san, Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-san, Uo-chan and Hana-chan as well as every other Sohma."

"Oh." I took note that she didn't say she cared about me specifically. Then again, she cares about the whole damned world. And maybe that's why I love her …

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

"I … I loved her." I mumbled to myself about my new—or well, old—found feelings. Apparently Akito didn't like the fact of me loving anyone so he slapped me hard across the cheek.

"What did you just say!" Akito dared me to repeat myself.

"I said I love her! I love Tohru and there's nothing you can do about it Akito!" I yelled as more blood smeared all over my face. I must have looked like a real bloody mess.

"You're the cat! You can't feel love, your nothing but a useless beast, do us all some good and die!" Akito's words kept coming and coming. And so did his abuse. Why is he just coming into my room and starting to attack me? What have I ever done to him ...

"I'm just trying to help you. Those Sohma's are lying to you, don't you know that you are nothing but a monster, a beast, a freak of nature?" Akito asked, snaking closer to my trembling body.

"I … I'm not a monster, Akito. You are."

"What did you say!" Akito snapped at me while giving me another hard slap across the opposite cheek. He stood up cautiously looking at me like I was going to lunge out at him any minute now.

"I said you're the monster, not me. If you're not going to let me love Tohru, then you truly are a monster." I told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

Akito bit in his inner rage and any urges to kill me. **If my plan is going to work, I must let him trust me. I will kill him later, him and that bitch. **Akito thought darkly, glaring over at me.

"Kyo, did they mention anything about the curse to you?"

"No."

"See, they are leaving you in the shadows, that's why that Honda bitch left you. She doesn't care about you. She hates you, the only reason she tells you she is sorry is because she's the reason you're here." Akito replied coldly.

" … No." I said cautiously incase he decided he would attack me again. I could trust her. I have to. She … she **does** care about me. "She cares about me Akito. So does Yoo-key."

"My precious rat? Care about you?" Akito laughed hoarsley. "He hates you, he hates your guts. You are the hated cat, while he is the rat, loved by all." Akito continued. "And he wished for you to die."

"Lies!" I screamed an covered my ears in disbelief.

"You do not trust me? You don't trust me that you're nothing buta hiedous beast?" Akito moved closer and closer to me until his fingers were fingereing my beads I just noticed that have been fastened onto me. "Maybe this will prove it to you."

He tore off my beads.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope this chapter pleased all of you guys! Read and review please.**

**Yumi52IshiyamaQ: I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! Damn that Akito! LOL, I love your reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Jessiecat: Don't worry about Kyon! He'll be alright ... I think ... The only way to know is to keep your reviews coming! I'm so glad you like my story! Yay, I'll update as soon asI can.**

**hyper-writer14: Sorry for making Kyo all mushy and shit! ((Bows head)) Extremly sorry, don't worry he won't be like this for long. I hope you like the story! Ahh! And sorry for more swearing! LOL.**

**outSide.castle: Well, here's chapter 4. And I hope you like this chapter more than the last. Tsk, tsk, I hate that damned Akito. Oh well, it's the way he is. And that's what makes him Akito. You wrote a story about someone getting amesia? Cool, I'll be sure to stop by and review! Hope you keep reviewing.**

**maidenmonster: I;m so happy you like my story! Hee hee, I hope you love this chapter! And will Kyo remember beloved old Shigure? Only time will tell! Keep on reviewing!**

**.Smart.Ass.Punk.: Nice name. I'm glad you like my story and so grateful you reviewed! I updated as soon as possible, my computer was a little messed from that network error, so yeah. I hope you keep up your reviews! Peace out!**

**Peace out, until next time.**

**Shorty.**


	5. Shredding Tears, Anger and Frustration

**So sorry that this chapter had to take so long. Long story, so sorry by the way! Oh and yes, I found of some juicy spoilers. And I mean, juicy. Of course I will not put them in the story, I'll just post them at the end of the chapter. (Incase you don't want to read them)**

**Disclaimer: I love Furuba but ... sadly, I will never own it. **

* * *

**Chapter5: Shredding Tears, Anger and Frustration **

Tohru glared up at the ceiling of her room. Her room. She felt extremely bad that she just left Kyo like that, even though it wasn't by choice. **I promised that I would be** **there for him, and now I'm in my own room. I shouldn't be here.** Tohru's mind just wouldn't quiet down all night. And so, she wasn't able to sleep all night.

Sighing heavily, she quietly tiptoed downstairs, trying not to wake up either Yuki or Shigure.** Just because I cant sleep doesn't mean I should wake up any of them.** Tohru told herself as she descended down the stairs of Shigure Sohma's house.

When Tohru came downstairs she saw Yuki, sitting at the table with a book out in his hands. He had a very tired look on his face, as if he wasn't able to get any sleep either. If this were anyone but Tohru, they would have caught the fact that it was a history textbook, and more than that: It was upside down.

"Oh hello Yuki-kun. What are you doing up so early in the morning?" Tohru asked, clueless.

"I couldn't sleep. And were having a test today that I must have forgotten to study for. It's in the honors geometry class, so you have nothing to worry about Miss Honda." Yuki lied politely. (A/N: Can you lie politely?)

Still, Tohru just nodded, not noticing Yuki was 'reading' a** history** book. The two sat in silence for a minute, just enjoying each other's company. Tohru fidgeted in her seat, her mind not allowing her to think of anything but Kyo. Meanwhile Yuki's thoughts drifted off towards the injured neko.

Tohru looked over at Yuki. His hair was mustered and mattered, his eyes were a dangerously shade of violet. She just sighed. **I can't believe Kyo-kun told me he loved me. How could he have loved me?** **Maybe he just shows from a different perspective. **Tohru's slow mind began to take shape of the situation. **I-I mean I love Kyo-kun as a brother … at least, I thought I did. I'm not so sure what I think anymore. **

Yuki took a quick glace at Tohru from behind his book. **She must be concerned about him. I hope this doesn't destroy up our relationship. I … I have to go comfort her. It's all my fault anyway. **Yuki was starting to get pissed at himself, something that didn't happen much.

"Honda-san would you like to talk about anything?" Yuki asked, genuinely concerned. He intertwined his finger with hers. "If you'd like to talk about it, I'll always be here for you." **Even if it means, you've changed your mind and want to be with … him. **Yuki feared that thought and stuffed it at the back of his head.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun. But I couldn't ask that much of you." Tohru replied kindly, blushing as Yuki's lips softly pressed against hers.

"You mean a lot to me Honda-san, more than you can imagine." Yuki whispered mostly to himself, but Tohru heard as well. The only thing was that she didn't know how much she meant to him. And Kyo …

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

Before either of them knew it, it was school. Haru and Momiji came up to Tohru—worried—asking her about Kyo's condition. When she had told them, they insisted they come along after school. And of course, Tohru was nothing but happier for the company.

"Kyo-kun would really like to meet you two." Tohru said, fake happiness flooded through her cheesy smile. No one caught on.

"Hatori said he would pick us up." Haru added, just because he didn't want to be left out of the conversation. Mostly, because I love Hatsuharu too!

"Yay! Kyo is not a meanie any more!" Momiji cheered, although he was still miserable on Kyo's behalf.

Tohru walked to her first class—English—where she sat beside Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani, her two best friends. Mayu—the teacher—came into the room with a quick attendance call. When it came to Kyo Sohma, Yuki just raised his hand and explained that Kyo was sick. Mayu just nodded and continued down the list. While class was in session, Hana began to sense strange waves coming from Tohru and Yuki.

"Tohru-kun, is something wrong? You're waves are off, like something is troubling you, would you like to talk about it?" Hana examined her friend. "Sohma-kun's are off too, don't tell me he has **done **anything to you." She had a dangerous look on her face.

Just because Tohru and Yuki started dating didn't mean that she approved of it. Uo included. They still sent Yuki dagger stares during class or whenever he held Tohru's hand. To them, kissing was out of the picture.

"Yeah, and where'd Orange-top go off to? Hookey? Or is he really sick?" The Yankee asked.

**I … I should tell them. After all they are my best friends and Kyo's friends too.** Tohru fidgeted around in her seat a little before mumbling something very quietly.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you Tohru-kun." Hanajima said monotonously

"I ... I said Ky-Kyo-kun is in the hospital." Tohru shyly replied.

"What?" Uo gasped. "Seriously, he's in the hospital?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. He … fell off the roof and has lost his memories." Tohru explained slowly. "Hatsuharu-san, Momiji-kun, Yuki-kun and I are going to see him after school today. Would either of you two like to come?" Tohru question brightly.

"Sure." Uo answered.

"Yes, I would Tohru-kun but how will we get there, it's a bit far, ne?" Hana asked, still sensing waves of true sorrow from both Yuki and Tohru. Although Yuki's reasons weren't based **all** on Kyo.

"Oh yes! Hatori Sohma-san is coming to pick us up. He was the one you two saw at orientation that day, a year ago I think. He was with Momiji." Tohru smiled dully.

"Oh that black haired man is also a Sohma?" Uo asked.

"Yup."

"Apparently there are many Sohma's that we have not met yet." Hana closed her eyes and turned her gaze out the window.

"Yes, there's Rin Sohma-san, Hiro Sohma-san, Kisa Sohma-san, Ayame Sohma-san and more." Tohru replied.

"Wow." Her friends breathed in unison.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

The final bell rang and students rushed out the classrooms in a lazy Monday afternoon manner. Haru and Momiji were already waiting with Hatori for the others in the parking lot. Yuki even skipped a student council meeting just to go visit Kyo in the hospital.

By the time everyone was ready to go, they all piled themselves in Hatori's car. Haru took the front seat; the 3 girls occupied the back seats, Momiji and Yuki were in the middle.

There was very little, or no conversation at all between the assorted teenagers. Hatori himself remained eerily quiet, not speaking a word of Kyo's condition for fear that the others might get a little too … worried.

"Yo, Hatori Sohma, how's Orangey doing?" Uo asked, trying to lighten up the dark and tense atmosphere.

No answer.

"Hatori how **is** he?" Yuki repeated, keeping his patience.

Nothing.

Everyone gave up trying to get anything out of Hatori for a while; even Momiji wasn't his usual hyper-like self. Hatsuharu expressionlessly watched passing vehicles, Momiji had a sudden interest at looking at floor; Yuki closed his eyes peacefully as if he were asleep, Tohru fiddled around in her seat anxiously, Hana's face was the held the same emotion as usual, Uo was doing pretty much nothing and Hatori was just driving.

It took a lot of courage for someone to finally speak out, and this time it was Haru who posed a question.

"Hatori, is Kagura-san already there?"

"Yes, her college let out a bit early so she is already there." Hatori answered dully as he parked into an empty space of the hospital parking lot.

"We're here." Yuki said, unexcited, yet at the same time worried.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

When the teens entered the fairly large building, Hatori took off in a random direction pretty quickly, while everyone else headed to Kyo's room. But before they got there, they had to pass the waiting room where they saw Kagura.

She was sitting at a table, distant from the others. Her eyes were big puffy and red, proving that she had been crying for some time now. One of Kagura's hands were pressed hard against the table as a resting spot for her head.

Tohru quickly ran up to the crying girl, everyone else following in step. The first one to reach her was Tohru, followed by Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Uo and finally Hana.

"Kagura-san what's wrong?" Tohru asked, taking a seat beside her friend.

Uo and Hana felt very out of place, Tohru caring and talking to this girl as if they have been friends forever. The others looked like they knew who it was as well.

"Ahem." Uo coughed.

"Oh yes, Uotani-san, Hanajima-san this is Kagura-san, she is also a Sohma." Yuki explained to the other two girls who just nodded.

"Kagura-san, what's wrong?" Tohru repeated.

Kagura took a few seconds to let her crying die down, until she could finally continue. "Ha-Hatori won-won't ((hiccup)) let me s-s-see ((hiccup)) Kyo-k-kun." She chocked out. "He … he said that he-he's ((hiccup)) un-unstable."

Tohru's blood went cold. Was this all because she couldn't stay with him? At that exact same moment, Yuki's face turned as white as sheets. **Is this what he was hiding? Is this what they tried to hide from us! That Kyo's going to die! **Yuki thought ferociously. **It … it can't be! **He argued against himself.

"What does Ha'ri mean, Kyo's unstable?" Momiji wondered out loud.

"N-n-no …it-it can't be." Tohru silently sobbed to herself.

"Kyo … he's not … dead, is he?" Haru asked the question that was on everyone's mind currently.

They all awaited Kagura's answer.

"No … he … alive … screaming … Tohru." Was all that anyone could distinguish of what Kagura was saying.

At that moment, Hatori came in looking rather flustered and tired. He ran his fingers through his olive black hair, which was an unusual thing for him to do. Then again, today everyone was doing the weirdest things.

"Honda-kun can I borrow you for a minute?" Hatori asked kindly.

Uo and Hana didn't really approve of this much.

"Hey, if she goes we go!" Uo exclaimed.

"Yes." Hana added plainly.

Hatori looked over at the boys' with a _'Help'_ look on his face. Hatsuharu, who was comforting Kagura looked over at Tohru's protective friends. "Kyo wants to see Tohru now, it's not like Hatori is going to do anything to her." Haru said in a persuasive voice.

**He's not Shigure. **Haru and Yuki thought at the same time.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

Hatori took Tohru down familiar hallways until they silently reached Kyo's room. Slowly turning the doorknob, Hatori motioned Tohru to enter inside room. The room was frigid and cold as if someone left the windows open all night long.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

I stayed in my position, huddled up in a corner of the room. I was shaking because of both fear and anger. **How … could they of lied to me like that? They never told me about** **the curse. Am … am I really that despicable, ugly? **Akito's words began to sink into my head. They're all liars! My mind screamed as I had sudden images of a woman, with mahogany-orange hair. She was with a little boy with bright orange hair, which looked a lot like me.

**_I looked outside to see a lot of kids playing at a nearby park, all laughing and having fun. I stood by the windowsill wishing Mom would let me play out there with the other children. _**

**_"Mom?" I questioned as I walked into the kitchen. Surely Mom was cutting up vegetables and making some sort of soup. _**

**_"Yes … honey?" She questioned, giving me only a quick glance. But not to my face, more to my wrist where my bracelet was fastened. _**

**_"Can I go outside? Please? All the other kids are out there, can I please join them?" I asked curious to why she would never let me leave the house. _**

**_"We've already talked about this, dear. You're too cute I don't want to share you with anyone else." Artificial happiness flooded out her voice. _**

**_"But can't I just go out this once? Please! Is it … because you don't love me? Is it because you're ashamed of me?" Tears spilled out of my eyes as I looked at the woman I called 'Mother'. _**

**_"No, why would I ever be ashamed of my one and only son?" She put down the knife and gave me an awkward like embrace although she kept eyeing my bracelet. _**

"Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun? Are you OK?" Tohru's gentle voice just came through one ear and left out the other. She was now kneeling down next to me, trying to comfort me.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Hatori remarked as he said something about needing to give someone a phone call.

Tears clearly fell out of Tohru's clear glass-like eyes. She was crying. Why did I feel like it was my fault? Still, I did nothing. I couldn't. I was too scared. Scared of what Akito had shown me.

**They are all leaving you in the shadows. Haven't they told you about the curse? **

His cool and cold voice rang through my ears. They were all liars. Yuki, Shigure, Kagura, Hatori … even Tohru, who I had grown to love. I felt nothing but stupidity. Tohru's gentle hand came towards me and grabbed my hand. The one with my beads. I pulled away quickly.

"Kyo-kun, what … why are you doing this?" Tohru sobbed. "Can't you see that everyone's worried? Please, Kyo-kun … I'm only trying to help you." She tried to grab my hand again. Once again, I pulled back. "**We're **all worried. Please, let us help."

"No!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone damn it!" I pushed her away with minimum force but still she bumped backwards onto my bed. I tried to stand with many difficulties, but finally had succeeded by holding myself against the wall.

Tohru remained where she was—fallen on her knees, sobbing away her tears near the bed—without any attempts to get back up. _'Please'_ was the only thing she was able to mouth.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

Hatori walked down the hallway to the awaiting teens. The first to spot him was Momiji. Although he wasn't being … well … Momiji-like, but instead remained silent. The only noises heard were those of Kagura's internal crying that just wasn't dying down.

Finally, Yuki spotted Hatori, just leaning against the doorframe with a hallow expression sweeping over his face. He looked lifeless.

"Where's Honda-san?" He questioned the doctor, snapping everyone else's attention towards him.

"She is with Kyo. Apparently he won't let anyone come near him." Hatori told them as he headed out through another corridor.

"Wait, hey, Sohma!" Uo shouted after him. "Don't we get to see Carrot-top?"

"I suggest you come back later. Perhaps tomorrow, today's not a good day. Now if you'll excuse me I have to make a very important phone call to make." With that, he left.

Silence once again hovered over the room like a permanent smell, which no matter how hard you'd try to get rid of it, it wouldn't leave. Now it was Yuki's turn to comfort Kagura while Haru stood up and scratched his head.

"I guess we could get him to drive us back." The white haired boy yawned.

"Yes, my parents may be worrying." Hana said carelessly.

"I guess." Uo sighed.

Momiji just nodded, but Kagura protested.

"No! I am not leaving my poor Kyo-kun like I did last time! You see what happened when I wasn't there with him? I refuse to leave this hospital." Kagura's voice held nothing but pure determination.

"Same … here." Yuki replied slowly. **I can't leave Honda-san here like this. My fault … my fault … this is all my fault. I … I don't even know what to think anymore.**

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

Hatori grabbed the nearest phone in the hospital the Sohma's privately owned, and dialed a few random numbers to which a raspy voice picked up.

"Hello?" The other end of the line answered.

"Yes, this is Hatori."

"Well, what do you want?"

"It's about Kyo."

"Go … on." The voice changed from anger to amusement.

"Something has come up, I was wondering if anyone was in his **room** last night, the windows were left open." Hatori tried his best not to sound like he was accusing the person.

"Oh, dear Hatori, you're not blaming me, are you?"

"…"

"I'm disappointed. Anyways I found out some information about … her … she must be clearly out of the picture before graduation! I will not have her break the curse, do you hear my, dragon!" The voice got louder and angrier thinking of Kyo's fate.

"…"

"I might just be making another visit soon."

And with that, the phone line went dead.

* * *

**So sorry that that chapter took forever, but my computer crashed! Argh! I had to make daily trips to the library just to update this chapter, I hope you all like it and review! Oh yeah, and I found out some NICE SPOILERS! Wow, they will blow you away. I mean, hold on to your seat! Here are a few, for those who want to read.**

**1. Tohru has chosen either Kyo or Yuki. Hee hee, I'm not telling which one yet.**

**2. Momiji likes Tohru. As in, loves her.**

**3. Kyo and Yuki admit to themselves that they love Tohru.**

**4. Kureno has already broken his part of the curse.**

**5. Later on Momiji is also freed from the curse.**

**6. After Momiji, Hiro is freed.**

**7. Tohru finds out that Kyo is getting locked away after graduation if he doesn' t beat Yuki and she is despreate to break the curse now. (Most people know this)**

**8. Tohru confesses he love to Yuki or Kyo. They think they're imagining and run away. (Hint,hint)**

**9. Akito is really a woman. (Most people already now this too)**

**10. Akito tried to stab Rin with a knife, but Kureno got in the way.**

**11. Kyo goes to confront his real father.**

**12. OK, this is a big spoiler. Akito and Tohru are talking near this cliff, where they are just about to be friends, after a talk, but the ground gives away under Tohru and she falls a long fall.**

**13. She is believed to be dead.**

**14. Kyo, Yuki and Shigure now come to the scene. Kyo/Yuki go after Tohru and I think Shigure was the one to call the ambulance.**

**15. Kyo kisses Tohru. (Lips)**

**That's all for now. I have way more, and I'll post them too in the next chapter!**

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

**anon: Thank you for your review! I know, I just now realized Kagura was too calm for her own good, hee hee. I hope you like this chapter too, keep reviewing! And thanks for the reviews, once again.**

**DarkVampireGrl : Yes, yes I hate Akito too! Damn himto hell. LOL, keep reviewing and thank you. And then again, Fruits Basket just won't be the same without his evilness!**

**locked-away-rainbow: I'm so happy you like my story! Keep up your loyal reviews!**

**angelsinallas: I'm so glad you put this on your favorites. And to be first is such an honour! Thank you, and I guess even I'm sucked into the story even though I know what's going to happen. LOL, keep reviewing!**

**maidenmonster: Yay! A lot of people like my stories. Thank you for your review and compliment. Hee hee, and I'm only in grade 8! I'm sorry it took a while to update, I assure you the next chapter will be so much better!**

**Dawn of Daylight: Thank you for your review! And making an account just to review for me! I feel overwhelmed! I hope you liked this chapter, although there wasn't really much Kyo in it. I though the others should also get a chance. Keep reveiewing and thanks!**

**Yumi52IshiyamaQ: Heh, update every 5 minutes. Sorry but I can't do that LOL! Although I would if I could, but my hands aren't that fast. Well, compared to other 13 year olds they are. But what the hey! I'm glad you love the story, keep revewing and thank you!**

**Jessiecat: Cool, Kyo is one of my favorites too! Actually he is my favorite, but I don't have a second favorite. I just can't decide! Keep up you're great reviews!**

**.Smart.Ass.Punk.: Thanks for saying I can write well! My teacher doesn't really think that. Well, I hate her so no big deal! I'm so happy you love the story! I'll update real soon next time!**

**!KyoruForEvah: Kyoru fan, eh? Me too! Love the Kyo, love the Tohru. Keep reviewing!**


	6. Unwanted Visitor

**Yes, another update. I'm so sorry my spoilers upset you people! I will never again post another spoiler! Oh yeah and thank you for all your reviews. Now, I'll stop blabbering and go on to the chapter. OK, OK ... I haven't been putting much of the other Sohma's into this fic. And I will. I promise! Basically, I'm hoping to get this story to at least 30 chapters. Mainly, my point is that I'll be adding Hiro/Kisa into this.**

**"..." Thinking.**

"..." Speaking.

_**"..." Song/Flashback.**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Furuba, I wouldn't be writing this. Oh yes, and I don't own 'City of Angels' by Red Hot Chili Peppers. Obviously. Now ...**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 6: Unwanted Visitor**

I watched helplessly as Tohru's cries began to worsen. All she did was try to help and now, because of me, she was crying. And I just sat there, hutched up in the corner. Why couldn't I do anything to protect her? Did I even want to protect her? Akito did say that they were all liars. Traitors. **But why do I have a sudden urge to comfort her?** My mind was playing games with me.

_**Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner.**_

_**Sometimes I feel like my only friend …**_

_**Is the city I live in.**_

_**The city of angels.**_

_**Lonely as I am.**_

_**Together we cry.**_

I stood up, slowly but surely. I couldn't take it anymore. My mind wouldn't hold them anymore. Too many memories came rushing back to me. Not all good either. There were some of me on a roof, some arguing with Yuki, harassing Shigure. Horrible ones of that Akito character. He was making fun of me. Practically banishing me from the Sohma clan.

**So that's who I am. An outsider of the Sohma's.**

"I can't take it anymore." I said slowly to myself and with all my hidden and forgotten strength, I rushed out the door and ran away from the hospital. Now all I could hear was Tohru's timid voice in the distance, probably chasing me.

"Why would she come after me? Why would anyone come after me!" I screamed into the sky, which was now spitting out rain drops. I came across a tree and sat under it. I pulled my knees towards my body. My life is very confusing. I can remember now. I can remember them all. Not fully, but enough. Enough to hate them. Hate them for hating me.

_**I drive on the streets 'cus she my companion.**_

_**I walk through the hills 'cus she knows who I am.**_

_**She sees my good deeds.**_

_**And she kisses the wind.**_

_**Well, I never worry.**_

_**Now that is a lie.**_

F. U. R. U. B. A.

Yuki stood at the door frame, Haru was comforting Kagura until Hatori came to pick them all up. Well, except Yuki and Kagura who refused to leave. Tohru included. Finally Hatori gave in to their whines, having enough worries already. One being an 'unexpected' visit from a certain person he did not want to see.

A certain person no one wanted to see.

So basically Hatori left the room to check up on Kyo and Tohru.

Sensing something was wrong, Yuki raised his eyes brows. "Do you guys feel something strange?" He asked the other teenagers. They all just shook their heads, except for Kagura, who suddenly stood up. She frantically looked around the room, in search of something. It was as if she was forgetting where she was.

"Kyo-kun is in trouble!** My** Kyo-kun is in trouble!" She stated, whipping away a few stray tears then bursting out of the hospital door, taking the door down with her. Uo and Hana just sweat-dropped.

**I knew something was wrong. But why is it that only Kagura and I can feel it? **Yuki wondered to himself. Haru and Momiji were blankly looking at each other, silently deciding who would go after her, into the storm. Looking out the window, they saw this was a mayhem storm.

A single crack of thunder was heard followed by a down pour. It was impossible for anyone to be out at a time like this. Especially Kyo, everyone knew how he got when it drizzled, and now this was an enormous storm.

"I'm going after her." Yuki dashed off after Kagura, leaving four very confused students.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

I quietly cried onto my knees, but luckily no one could tell because of the serious rain. My hair was attached to my face and my bangs were covering my eyes. I could hear soft footsteps in the distance, but I couldn't tell who it was. It didn't matter, it's not like I wanted to know who it was anyway.

**_I don't ever wanna feel ..._**

**_Like I did that day._**

**_Take me to the place I love._**

**_Take me all the way._**

**_I don't ever wanna feel ..._**

**_Like I did that day._**

**_Take me to the place I love._**

**_Take me all the way._**

"Kyo-kun …" The soft whisper came from a distance. It was Tohru, she had come after me. **But why ... **That question, I could not answer. "Kyo ... where are you?" Now I could see her figure in the distance, she had twigs in her hair and her knees were draped in mud. She probably fell. One thing that hasn't changed. She's still clumsy.

I probably looked the same way too. Except, wetter and muddier. Slowly she came towards me. I lifted my head up enough only to see her staggering towards me. She fell to her knees of exhaustion and kneeled beside me. She practically dragged herself to get near me. **Why!** I silently screamed over my never ending tears. I wiped them away with my hand because I was only wearing a t-shirt.

**I'm not going to let her see me like this. Crying is for the weak!** I decided. Tohru crawled over towards me, almost as if the rain was making her as weak as I felt now. Finally when she reached me, she held her hand out to me. "Kyo ... kun ... let's go ... let's go home." She weakly stated.

In reply, I coughed up blood. It was as if someone punched me in the guts without physically doing so. "Why ... are you ... being so nice to me, Tohru?" I asked. "I don't deserve this ...after the way I treated you." I finished while Tohru was wiping the blood away with the tip of her sleeve.

_**It's hard to believe ...**_

_**That there's nobody out there.**_

_**It's hard to believe ...**_

_**That I'm all alone.**_

_**At least I have her love.**_

_**The city she loves me.**_

_**Lonely as I am.**_

_**Together we cry.**_

Tohru stood up and held her hand for me. Realizing I was too weak to get up, she attempted to help me without actually embracing me. **Damn curse.** I coughed up a little more blood while Tohru's panicking began to greater itself. I could hear a few rustling noises in the bushes. Tohru must of heard them too because her grip on my hand began to get tighter.

"Don't worry ... it's probably just some stupid ... squirrel." I coughed a little more.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru pressed one of her wet hands on my forehead. A tingly sensation ran through me like lightning.** I know I love her ...** **but she's with someone else now. **I reminded myself. "You're burning up! You have a fever, we have to get Hatori-san to treat this quickly!" She waved her hands frantically in front of her face. Yes, she definitely hasn't changed.

The noises in the bushes became louder. Tohru's grip became tighter. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to burst out of my chest any minute now. Moments later a dark figure emerged from the bushes.

Suddenly those sharp chest pains returned. I kneeled down and clutched my stomach. Tohru immediately noticed this and ran to my side, repeatedly asking if I was alright. "Too ... many ... memories." I spoke weakly. I felt as if someone took my breath away. Literally. **Maybe this is how the damn rat feels when he's having an attack.** I thought.

"My, my, what do we have here?" A familiar dark voice clouded my head. Only, he was real.

"Ah ... Akito-san!" Tohru chocked out and bowed clumsily. I could tell from the look on her face that she was terrified. Then again, this is Akito. Who wouldn't be? Akito came walking closer and closer to her until he finally reached her side. Too shocked to move, Tohru stood where she was. Her face held no more emotion and turned completely pale. At last, due to her backing up, she bumped right into a tree.

"Ah … Key … Toe … san, what are you … do-doing he-here?" Tohru tried to sound polite but it came out indifferent. She was scared, and she was showing it. One thing that you should never do is show Akito that you're scared of him. Never give him the satisfaction.

"Stupid … memories …" I clutched my stomach harder, as if my memories would just go away if I did. But they didn't. More and more kept coming. The more I wished for them to disappear, the more came.

_**I don't ever wanna feel ...**_

_**Like I did that day.**_

_**Take me to the place I love.**_

_**Take me all the way.**_

_**I don't ever wanna feel ...**_

_**Like I did that day.**_

_**Take me to the place I love.**_

_**Take me all the way.**_

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru gasped, trying to get near where I had just fallen. But Akito wouldn't let her. He just blocked her way. The look on his face was full of amusement and anger at the same time.

"And where are you going?" He asked evilly.

"To … Kyo-kun, he … he's in trouble." Tohru replied, barley above a whisper.

"Despicable, only a monster could love a monster." Akito clenched his fists because he thought Tohru loved me. That's when I remembered, he didn't know about her and Yuki. And I told him I loved her. "Damn this all ..." I gasped for air. Now I could really relate to how the rat feels.

"And now, what am I going to do about you …" Akito asked himself, turning to a hallow faced Tohru.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

Haru turned out to look at the window. The rain hadn't cleared up, and if anything, it had just gotten worse. Now the four of them, Uo, Hana, Momiji and Hatsuharu, were all waiting for the seahorse to return and drive them all home. Although that could take a while.

Finally Momiji stood up. "I'm going to go visit Kyo!" He declared and ran into a random hallway. Too bad he didn't know Kyo wasn't there. Hatori didn't even know. "Tooohruuu!" Momiji cheered happily. "Tohru, Tohru? Where are you?" Momiji sang into the corridors that just echoed his voice.

Uo followed in step after the little blonde boy. She was getting worried about Tohru because she was in the room for quite a while. "Hey Momiji, what room did Hatori say Orange-top was in?" The Yankee asked.

Momiji stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh …"

"Don't tell me you were just running to a random direction …" Uo tried to control the inner rage she felt. Here she thought that the boy knew what he was doing, but she was proven wrong.

In a mere few seconds, the two were joined by Hanajima and Haru. Apparently, Haru had gotten lost again and Hana had to go and find him. Luckily with her waves, the search was quick.

"I think Ha'ri said something about room 104." Momiji said.

"No … I think he said something about 101." Uo rebutted.

"I'm sure it was 98." Hana added monotonously.

Haru just shrugged.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

Hatori quickly rushed into Kyo's room, incase Akito had already gotten to him and Tohru. When he swung open the door, he saw that none of the two were in the room. **They … couldn't of left. **Hatori patiently reasoned to himself.** No, they're smarter than that.**

But just incase, he quickly picked up the closest phone and dialed the Main House. One of the many servants picked up and gave him to Kureno.

"Hello?" The rooster asked on the other line.

"Kureno, this is Hatori. Is Akito there?"

"Akito. No, he left."

Hatori's blood went cold. "Left?"

"Yes, to visit Kyo and Honda-kun."

"OK, goodbye." He motionlessly put down the phone. This can't be good. Those two are missing, and what's worse, Akito could be anywhere.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

Yuki quickened his pace to catch up to the ever-determined Kagura. When it came to Kyo, nothing would stop her. Running past various tress, jumping over small puddles, the two finally seemed to die out of energy. Yuki looked around to collect their bearings. Apparently, he wasn't so such where he was. Kagura didn't look like she knew either.

Taking a deep breath, Yuki spoke out. "Kagura-san, I don't think we'll be able to find Kyo like this." He took another good look around where they were. Lost. "Honda-san is most likely out here too." He mumbled under his breath.

"No!" Kagura punched the air. "I'm not letting my poor Kyo-kun die like this! Love will over come any obstacle!" And with that said, Kagura set off forward into more trees. Having nothing to do and knowing nothing was going to stop her now that she was in Kyo-mode, Yuki took off after her.

**Baka neko! When you get better, I'm not going to forgive you.** Yuki huffed and puffed until finally he and Kagura came into a clear. It was getting very hard to see due to the rain. At long last, Kagura came to another stop and turned around, facing Yuki. Her face was completely drenched and her clothes were tightly attached to her body.

"Kagura-san … we should rest." Yuki bend over and clasped his hand on his knees. "If our bodies get weak, we transform and there's no use of turning into animals now. That way we won't be any help to Honda-san or Kyo." It felt weird to call him Kyo instead of a baka neko.

Calming down a little, Kagura agreed. The two were completely soaked. Yuki just ran his fingers through his velvet-like hair. I have a bad feeling. I don't know why. But it feels like something … or someone is coming. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Or already happening …

* * *

**Sorry, I would of updated sooner, but I was having some technical difficulties!**

**Now, I'd like toacknowledge my great reviews:**

**GlobalDomination**

**Dawn of Daylight**

**yelrah**

**hyper-writer14**

**Mad4anime**

**DancingQuween**

**locked-away rainbow**

**Poison-Spider**

**Yumi52IshiyamaQ**

**.Smart.Ass.Punk.**

**maidenmonster**

**Don't worry**

**You people are my insperation for writing!**


	7. Back Like That

**Hey people sorry for the late update. It's just that I had a lot of reading to catch up on. My friend gave me another manga book called Zodica P.I. I haven't started though because I got all these Girl Got Game books too. And just as I was about to update ... I found some Kare Kano. So sorry people ... 'cus then I read Merupuri! Argh! I've gone obsessed, but Fruits Basket will always be my favorite!**

**Collecting bearings: Finding location.**

**And I've just noticed something I've been neglecting! Tohru's job! Aaaah, how could I forget? OK, let's just say she got a week off, she protested, but in the end ... she got a week off. ((Shifty eyes)) Work with me people!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? I don't own Furuba.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Back Like That**

Hatori walked back into the waiting room, expecting to see four waiting teenagers. Instead he saw an empty room. **What's going on? **He asked himself. Just as he was about to call for someone to look for everyone else, they came into the room. But Hatori noticed that Kagura and Yuki were both missing.

"Where are the other two?" He questioned the assorted high school students.

"Well, Kagura felt like something was wrong so then she ran into the rain screaming 'Kyo' and then Yuki ran after her and now they're both gone and then we tried—" Before Momiji could continue on with his rambling, Haru put his hand over the bunny's mouth.

"The two left out into the storm." He pointed out to the window.

"What?" Hatori tried to keep his cool.

Hana also looked out to where Hatsuharu was pointing. "Indeed, I sense waves of anger and fury. Also, two Sohma's are lost." She said plainly.

"Huh?" Uo wondered what her friend was talking about.

"Yes. Sohma waves are different than those of normal humans. I can tell two Sohma's are missing and the other is in distress." Hana finished as if she was saying 'It's raining out.'

"Dis … tress?" Haru asked slowly.

Hana nodded. "And one more thing … there are these other waves, stronger than those of a normal Sohma. They are angry waves."

"Akito." Hatori, Haru and Momiji breathed in unison.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

Tohru hiccupped, trying to keep her cool. I—ever so slowly—tried to inch to her incase Akito was planning to do something. And he always was**. Just … a little … further! **I kept my hopes up and my eyes closed.

"Tohru …" My voice was barley audible.

Akito's cool hand slithered up and down Tohru's pale cheek. His nails dug deep into her skin, but she refused to flinch. **I have to be brave! For Kyo-kun! **She thought as specks of blood trickled down to her skirt.

"Stop it … Akito!" I coughed, and tried to stand up. Just as I was about to get on my feet, Akito kneed me in the guts and I immediately fell back down, nearly passing out. My world turned black. All I could hear were the sounds of Tohru's screaming …

**Tohru … **I helplessly thought. **I have to do something! **

**F. U. R. U. B. A**.

Kagura and Yuki stood in the middle of nowhere, still trying to collect their bearings. Yuki was dead exhausted, but Kagura's will power was enough fuel for the both of them. Sitting on a nearby log, Yuki emotionlessly ran his hands through his fingers. **Honda-san … I'll find you. Don't worry. **Yuki's thoughts clouded around his girlfriend.

"Argh! Kyooo-kuuuun!" Kagura screamed desperately. She had nothing more to do. She couldn't run anymore. Her fuel had died out, although in her heart the fire burned stronger than ever. "I'll find you! Don't worry my love!" She grabbed Yuki by the collar and literally dragged him into a random direction.

The scenery had a dramatic change as they were brought to a river like stream. The two had been missing for what seemed like forever, although it was only about 37 minutes. Kagura was leading, with Yuki only a few steps behind. He had a feeling something was up. And when something was up, Akito had something to do with it.

**Each of the zodiac members have a special connection with Akito. It is as if we are linked to him some how. Ever since we've met Honda-san, that bond has been weakening. Perhaps that's why he hates her so much**. Yuki thoughts—once again—were being clouded.

"Where is he! He's sick, he shouldn't even be out of bed!" Kagura raged and punched the nearest tree, causing it to collapse.

**She must love him very much to worry like this. But … Akito isn't out here, there's no** **reason that Honda-san should be in any danger …** Yuki mostly kept to himself as they circled around the same area.

"Kagura-san, I'm sure we've been by this tree **at least** three times." He calmly pointed out to his older cousin.

Kagura didn't really seem like she was listening though. It was like she was listening to something else.

"What are you—" Kagura cut him off.

"Shh! Don't you hear that?" She asked in a voice that was barley above a whisper.

Yuki himself decided to listen into what Kagura had been hearing. The noises were distant but enough to make out Tohru's voice. There was another voice too … one the two immediately recognized.

Now Yuki was the determined one. He ran as fast as his pale legs could carry him. The further he ran, the harder he pushed himself. Kagura wasn't too far behind. It took less than 5 minutes to get to the 400 meter distance, but the love they both felt kept them going until the end. (A/N: I know, I know, that sounds so damn sappy)

**F .U .R. U. B. A. **

My eyelids drooped as they were determined to keep closed. But I wouldn't allow that to happen. I had to protect Tohru at whatever cost. But I had pains in my head, my legs could barley support my weight and the gut Akito recently kicked hurt like hell. But what's worse is the fact that Tohru's in trouble. Yes, my life sucks.

I looked around to see where Tohru was and where Akito were. They were at a nearby tree. Slowly, I walked up to them.

Taking a look at Tohru's face gave me the pit-in-your-stomach feeling. Bruised and battered. That's how it looked. Spots of dried up blood and marks were still left on her right cheek.

Her expression was one I had never seen before. She looked depressed and her eyes were filled with rage. I didn't think you could ever be angry and depressed at the same time, but this is Tohru. She never is either one.

"Akito, what did you do to her!" I screamed as loud as my vocal cords would allow me.

"Aren't we accusative today?" Akito smirked.

"What did you do!" I repeated with anger.

"Who gives you permission to speak to your God like that! You're nothing but a worthless cat, who do you think you are to even be allowed to speak to God!" Akito fought back with his words.

Suddenly, his face twisted up into a look of pure and sick amusement. I limped towards Tohru as fast as I could—which wasn't all that quick. She looked scared when I turned to face her. **What did Akito do! **I angrily glared at the one the zodiac called God.

All at once I felt a tight death grip around my waist**. Oh hell no … not now!** Kagura happily cried tears of joys as she hugged me tighter. **This … is not happening!** I tried to convince myself that this was all one sick and twisted dream. But I knew it wasn't.

"Honda-san! Honda-san! Are you OK, Honda-san!" Whatever was left of Yuki's energy ended him up at the spot Tohru was. **That's right.** I reminded myself. **They're together. I have no chance with her, although she is the only reason I bother to keep living. **The thought of them just further depressed me. I stuffed that at the back of my head. It wasn't important now.

Akito looked at the developing scene before him. Kagura hugging me, Yuki comforting Tohru, who was speechless. The thing that I hadn't realized then was that this would come back to haunt me in the future …

"Ah, my precious Yuki! You've finally come to visit me, ne?" Akito words made my hair go out on end.

"Ak-Akito … wh-what are you doing here?" Fear was heard all through Yuki's voice. Well then again, having the childhood he did, who wouldn't?

"Not happy to see me either?"

Kagura just noticed Akito's presence and quickly let go of me. She looked a little shocked and frightened. I just watched with envy as that damned rat comforted Tohru. He helped her in ways I could never help her. For that I was envious of him. Although I'd never admit it.

"Akito-san, there you are." An emotionless Kureno came searching through the forest motionlessly. "You need to go home now, Akito-san."

Smirking, Akito turned back to us. "I will see all of you soon." And with that he and Kureno both exited the scene.

At this point, everyone was hovering around Tohru asking such questions, like if she was alright.

Tohru just shoed her hands and pushed them back and forth as if it was nothing. "Really, really! Everyone doesn't have to worry about me, I'm completely fine! I'm sorry to make you worry and chase after us, Yuki-kun, Kagura-san." She started to apologize frantically.

"As long as I have my Kyo-kun, everything is alright!" She ran towards me and before I knew it, she had me in another death grip. "My love! I missed you!" Raging, she started to pummel me to the ground.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

When I woke up I was in the same hospital bed as I was earlier that day. Now I was really wondering how the hell I got here. That's when I remembered. **Tohru!** Was she alright? Was she hurt?

"When did I turn so soft?" I asked no one in particular.

"I question I too was wondering." Yuki leaned against the door frame to my room. Now what the hell did he want?

"Get lost, I don't need you, 'ya stinkin' rat!" I was practically challenging him to another fight. Of course, in my current condition, he didn't even accept.

"I came here to tell you Hatori said you can go home later today."

"Huh? What day is it?"

"Wednesday."

I guess I had been out like a light for the past day. It somewhat shocked me to see that the rat and I were having a civil conversation without getting into an argument or having to fight.

"He also said you haven't fully recovered." Yuki added before taking his leave to another room. "Although, it's not like I care."

"Wait, where's Tohru?" I demanded.

"In the next room, baka neko."

"Say that again you damned rat!"

Before I could add anymore to that sentence, Yuki had already left. Now I was wondering where Kagura was. I wish someone were here to give me all the answers to this messed up life.

But there's one thing I couldn't remember no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't remember why I was sent here to this hospital …

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

Tohru jolted out of bed, and out of the nightmare she just had. Tears were streaking down her face and her eyes were red and puffy. "Kyo-kun?" She meekly whispered.

"Honda-san, are you alright? You seemed like you were having a nightmare …" Yuki trailed off as he walked into the room. He didn't take much notice to the fact that Tohru was calling Kyo's name, and not his own. Either that or he was trying to act like he didn't hear.

"Oh no, Yuki-kun. It's alright. It was just a bad dream, and I have school to go to …" Tohru just now realized that she was in a hospital bed. "Oh no! School! I can't break the promise I made to my mom! I have to graduate for her … and we an exam coming up Friday." Tohru clutched the blankets, ashamed that she had completely forgotten about the exam.

"I'll help you study." Yuki kindly pointed out.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun." She put on one of her goofy smiles.

"No problem. Now, what would you like for lunch?" Yuki looked at the pair of confused icy eyes that were staring back at him. "Oh, I forgot to tell you … after Akito and Kureno left, you and Kyo …" It felt weird for him to call him a name other than baka. "Passed out, so Kagura-san and I carried you two back here."

"I'll have to thank Kagura-san." Tohru stated in a friendly matter. "And of course you too!"

Yuki just leaned in a gave Tohru a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you." His voice was so warm, it broke Tohru to hear it.

**He … he loves me mom. But … I'm not so sure if I really feel the same way anymore. But, but I can't just say I don't! That would make him sad and I don't want him to be like that. Oh mom, what can I do?** Tohru fiddled a little in her bed while Yuki left to grab her some lunch.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

Shigure walked into the gardens of the Main House, into a familiar room. Akito lazily lay in one of the corners, a white dove on one of his fingers. A very casual scene to Shigure.

"I expect you're here for a reason." Akito said, not bothering to turn around to face Shigure.

"I just felt that it is my duty to tell you that Yuki and Tohru-kun are together now." Shigure's face paled a little. He didn't really want to tell Akito about the two, but the situation that was about unfold hadn't left him any other chance.

"Is that so?" Akito staggered to get up. Shigure decided to go and help. "I knew that Honda bitch was bad news." He angrily threw the bowl of water the birds were drinking out of, causing it to break into pieces.

"She has to be dealt with. No one is taking my precious rat from me!"

* * *

**Do not fear, the story is not over yet!**

**Once again ... my loyal reviewers,HEART you all!**

**Raziiel **

**Paktak**

**Don't worry **

**.Smart.Ass.Punk.**

**Yumi52IshiyamaQ**

**DancingQuween**

**DarkVampireGrl**

**imoutosan**

**maidenmonster**

**tinkerflyinbell1210**

**me**

**GlobalDomination**

**Sage of Downtown Hyrule**

**redfoxkirasohma**

**yelrah**

**By the way, if you like manga books ... be sure to read:**

**_Girl Got Game_**

**_Zodiac P.I_**

**_President Dad_**

**_Kare Kano_**

**_Mars_**

**OK, there's more ... but I think I'll update for you people first!**


	8. Thoughts Pending

**Oh dear God! Sorry I'm updating very late but it's because I already wrote and typed up this chapter on Microsoft Word, but then it wasn't working anymore. So basically I had to re-type it. Sorry people. Ah yes, and also I'm going on a week long camp trip for graduation this Wednesday. So I'll update as soon as I return! **

**Arigato for all your reviews!**

**Arigato: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: The sad truth is, if Takaya-san came walking past me, I wouldn't even know it was her. I don't know how she looks. And I've looked into a mirror before. I'm not her.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Thoughts Pending**

The smell of freshly cut grass swept through the windows of my bedroom and through my nostrils. Today was once again, another day. Things had gotten back to normal, or at least as normal as normal could get. I wasn't permitted to go to school today, but I would be able to tomorrow. Not that I wanted to go.

Tohru wouldn't be home until later this evening, due to her job, and more than obviously **he** would pick her up anyway. But it wasn't like I'd usually pick her up anyway. As for Shigure, I had no idea where he was. Then again, who ever did? I looked around my room with a hallow expression. Today was going to be a very long day.

Because of a few broken ribs, my ribcage was bandaged and I wasn't allowed to leave my bed, asides to use the washroom or to eat. Although Tohru, the rat and Shigure weren't home, so I was on my own. As usual.

"Kyooo-kuun! I'm hooome!" A familiar annoying voice rang through the hallways and bounced into my eardrums. Not that damn dog …

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath as Shigure bounced ever so happily into my room with a tray of freshly heated food.

"My precious little flower cooked this especially for you, so be grateful Kyooo!" I wondered if it were possible for him to say my name without singing or doing something dumb.

Probably not.

Usually I wouldn't allow him into my room, but I was in too much pain to bother to go get food for myself. Not that I'd admit my weakness.

Shigure left, and I took a sip of the chicken soup Tohru made me. I longingly looked outside, I just wanted to get outside and train. Even going to school would be better than just doing nothing all day.

I was usually an energetic person, and being oblivious to everything that was happening in the outside world wasn't really something I'd prefer.

**I wonder what's happening at school …** I caught myself thinking.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

As Tohru and Yuki walked up to the gates of the school, a mob of girls rushed Yuki, asking where he was for the past couple of days and why he had a couple of scratches on his face, pushing Tohru out of the way in the process.

"Yuki-san, we missed you!" A junior student shouted.

"Yes, Yuki-kun!" Another voice was heard above all the other screams Yuki was trying to ignore. Calmly and politely, Yuki walked away and towards where Tohru was just recently shoved off to, obviously caring more about her than of the Yuki Fan Club. (A/N: Why doesn't Kyo have his own fan club! This is a disgrace! Argh!)

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Yes, of course Yuki-kun. I'm A-OK!" Tohru gave him a warm and reassuring smile, filled with false love. **Mom, I feel real bad for stringing along Yuki-kun like this. But if I just suddenly tell him I don't feel the same way anymore, that would be really horrible and cruel. And ... and what about Kyo-kun! I love him too. I love him and Yuki-kun. And ... and ... and I know I can't have both of them. Oh, Mom ...I need advise.**

"Honda-san, you seem to be deep in thought." Yuki observed as he, Tohru, Uo and Hanajima walked towards their first period class. "Is there anything you'd like to discuss?" He gave her his award winning prince-like smile.

"I'm fine." Tohru mumbled under her breath.

This was very unlike her, but her thoughts were giving her a sort of after-effect. The more she though about Yuki, the more she thought about Kyo's feelings. And the more she thought about Kyo, the more and more she thought about Yuki again. The thoughts swirled around her like her mind was an endless black hole filled with anguish and unknown feelings. Afraid these feelings were going to explode if she kept them bottled up any longer, she searched her book bag for an old notebook entitled 'Diary.'

Not listening to Mayu's rambling about ancient Japanese history, Tohru scribbled down any thoughts that came to her mind. Her problems, fears and love.

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Sorry I haven't written in you for a long time, but I have a job now and a school to finish for Mom. Guess what diary? I have a boyfriend! And his name is Yuki Sohma, he's the prince at school. Almost every girl wants him. Either they want him or his cousin, Kyo Sohma. These two are polar opposites. And I have just realized I have fallen in love with both. I mean, Yuki-kun is my current boyfriend, but my feelings toward him are numb. To me, he is a brother. But I can't just go back on my word like that, that would be just plain rude! What should I do?_**

**_That isn't my only problem. Akito-san, the head master of the Sohma's, also referred to as God, has told me something I cannot comprehend. And because of it, I have to break the curse now! Not for me, but for the Juunushi! What he has told me sends shivers up my spine and gives me goose bumps. But ... but I cannot tell anyone or else--_**

Before Tohru could continue writing down her thoughts, Uotani playfully shoved her a little, pointing to the doorway. "Class was over minutes ago, Tohru-kun." She informed her.

"Is there something bothering you that you'd like to tell us, Tohru-kun?" Hanajima asked.

"Eh?" Tohru looked around the completely empty classroom. "Eh!" She scrambled to put together her belongings and jam them into her bag before proceeding to Phys Ed.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

I sat up on my bed, breathing heavily and drenched in a cold sweat. I had a nightmare. Again. The exact same one. It all started as any other school day, and then Akito would show up and attempt to kill Tohru. I'd try to save her, but I was always too late. We would end up going to the hospital, but Hatori would announce her as dead. Shaking the thought away, I slowly wobbled on to my legs and winded up downstairs.

I was just about to go grab a carton of milk from the fridge, when I heard Shigure's voice in coming from his work office. Not really caring, I walked by carelessly. **What conversation would Shigure possibly have that is worth any value of listening in on to?** I asked the heavy atmosphere, clouded by tension.

Deciding that there was no point of standing around any longer, I walked pass his office and grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge. It was only half full, but I jugged down the rest of the contents. At that time, Shigure decided to come barging into the kitchen with a very grave look on his face, as if he was forced to go to his own funeral.

"Damn it! Do you really have to come in like that!" I screamed at the so-called novelist.

"Nope. But I wanted to!" He whined, followed by a fit of nervous hysterical laughter erupting from him. He stopped a while later and glared at me for a bit. "But, well..." He trailed off looking outside the sparkling clean window. "Akito has requested your presence at the Main House, tomorrow ... after school." This was unusual, usually I wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the Main House.

He tried to read my face for any signs of uneasiness or pain. But after many years of loosing to the damned rat, I could hide any signs of defeat easily.

I dropped the carton in shock though. Looks like Shigure got his satisfaction. All Shigure did was look down at the fallen milk and pick it up, having a sudden interest reading the ingredients. "Hmm, looks like the milk is finished. Better ask Tohru-kun to go pick us up some after work." And with that, as easily as he entered the room, he left, avoiding any more to be spoken about the subject.

But before completely disappearing, Shigure spoke up one last time. "Akito has wished that you don't tell anyone about your appointment." And, he left completely.

**Akito really shouldn't touch on things that don't want to be touched. **Shigure thought as he closed his office door behind him.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

"Yuki-kun, you really didn't have to walk me to work." A flustered Tohru bowed in thanks. Yuki just shoed off the thanks and said it was nothing. Leaving the work building, Yuki decided he'd take the long way home, delaying the time of having to meet Kyo. He still couldn't shake off the feeling that it was his fault he wished for his death.

Continuing his walk, he noticed that it calmed his mind down a bit to have a little alone time to think about things that he'd have no time for any other point of his daily life.

Hearing a few rustling noises in a nearby bush, Yuki kept his guard up. He was awfully close to the Main House and around there you could never be cautious enough.

_Rustle._

"Who's there!" Yuki felt like he was talking to the crisp April wind.

_Rustle, rustle._

"I said, who's there!"

"Yuki?" A figure emerged from the bushes, which Yuki soon identified as Hatsuharu.

"Haru, what are you doing here?" A baffled Yuki asked. But the problem soon solved itself as Haru explained he had gotten lost on his way to Sensei's house. But whatever Haru wanted from Shigure's home was still a mystery. In conclusion, Yuki dared himself to ask. And he did. "Haru, what did you want from Shigure?"

"I wanted to speak with you, Kyo and Honda-san." Haru stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hatsuharu surprisingly led the two to a nice peaceful gully, where the water flowed freely with rocks near the edge, giving it a welcoming aurora. Yuki was both amazed and wondering how on Earth Haru found such a nice place.

"How ... how did you ... this ... place?" Yuki stumbled with his words.

"Huh?" Haru wondered what Yuki was blabbering about. "Oh, this? I was trying to get to Sensei's house. I can never remember where to turn left, and where to turn right." He whined to the whistling wind.

Yuki just sweat-dropped as he and Haru took opposite seats, facing each other and the small lake. Nightfall came quickly as still not a word was breathed from the two cousins. They just took the time to enjoy one another's company and the peace Yuki thought he'd never find anywhere but at his secret base.

"So ... you wanted to talk to me?" Yuki questioned coolly.

"Yeah." Haru answered plainly.

Expecting more from him, Yuki just looked off into the distance. "You wanted to talk. What about?"

"Akito."

Yuki shuddered at the name. Either at that or the sudden chilly wind that blasted by the scenery, forcing trees to sway back and forth, to and fro. **What could Haru possible want to talk about with Akito involved? **Yuki pondered the thought.

Haru didn't seem like he wanted to talk anymore about their God, so he soon let the idea of telling Yuki what he heard pass. **I'd just worry him.** He thought, as he covered up by letting out a nervous laugh. "It doesn't matter, it was nothing anyway."

Yuki let out an artificial sigh of relief. **He's hiding something, and I think Shigure is** **hiding something too.** He concluded his earlier observations.

The two just sat there, no conversation passing between any of them. Deep in thought, Yuki just realized what time it was. Standing up, he offered Hatsuharu to come along with him to pick up Tohru from her late night shift.

"Sure." Haru shrugged with his usual bored expression taking over his face.** If I told him what I heard, it'd just worry him. Him, Kyo and Tohru. **Haru thought as he fell a few steps behind his older cousin. **And if I don't, their lives may just be in great danger …**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry, but this chapter was a little on the short side. I'll make sure as soon as I come back, I make it long. Don't worry all Kyoru lovers, the next chapter is all 'bout 'em! Enjoy. Ah yeah, and if you wanna ask me anything about me or this story or the most randomest question, go ahead!**

**Now, for once, I shall answer your precious reviews!**

**Don't worry: I know, I always make sure to spell check ... or at least sometimes. I never double read the chapter though. Hehe, keep up your reviews!**

**Yumi52IshiyamaQ: I know Akito loves Yun-chan, but he always tortures him and wants to keep him for himself I guess? Hope you liked this chapter as well!**

**yelrah: Sadly, even I don't know what I'm doing with my story.** **((crocodile tears)) But as long as you like it, I'm OK with that! And I know Shigure ... but he had to. He always tells Akito everything. Blech! Love your constant reviews! Keep it up! Your such a loyal reviewer! Thank you!**

**CowsGoMoo22: I love Kyoru's the best. They're like the ultimate couple. Also I love the whole Hiro and Kisa thing working there. I'm also adding them into the story! Keep reviewing and thanks!**

**Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist: I feel the same way, it's not that I hate Yuki ... it's just Kyo's way better! Kyoru forever people! Yay! I'm so happy you took your time out to review!**

**DancingQuween: I'm so happy you like my story! Hehe, so much suspence. Oh well!** **Personally, I love drawing and cartooning** **as well! When I grow up, I'm making a show, an Anime! Woo-hoo!**

**Sakura: I love your name! Don't worry, I myself am not too fond of Yukiru. It's just not good. Sorry all Yukiru lovers, but I love Kyoru a million times better! Arigato for reviewing!**

**locked-away rainbow: ((Laughs)) Sorry I have issues with spelling sometimes. I used to spell 'mabey' instead of 'maybe' and the teacer found it really annoying! Gomen-sai! (If I even spelt that write?) I'm glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one too!**

**DarkVampireGrl: I actaully took my time off and read it and it sucked. No offense if anyone likes it! But, it was just very confusing an boring. All they do is solve cases. And the girl, I don't even know her name, has a secret identity called 'Spica' it's very stupid. You have been warned! Unless you want to read it anyway. But do read Girl Got Game, it's second best for me next to Furuba of course! I'm so excited you like the chapter! Yay, hope you keep reviewing.**

**.Smart.Ass.Punk.: I'm sorry I updated so late, but I had a lot to do! I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Sage of Downtown Hyrule: Downtown Hyrule? Zelda? I love Zelda! Especially Ocarina of Time. OK, way off topic there. I love cliffhangers. I'm so evil to leave one there! Bwahaha ... OK, I promise I'll stop.**

**redfoxkirasohma: I advise you, Zodiac is very boring. It may look nice and everything, but it's not. Of course that is, unless you like mysteries and stuff like that. I know, even I if I don't know where the story is heading, it's still pretty good. Keep reviewing and thank you! And of course I HEART all my reviewers!**

**maidenmonster: Sorry, horrible typo! Sad ... both Tohru and Kagura act so different, yet I got their names mixed up. Ahh, I'm so ashamed! So sorry people! I'm happy that you get happy when I update, I'll try to make it quick this time! Well, after I return from camping.**

**hyper-writer14: I know, I hate the sap! Ahh so posionous! Anyway, your always one of the first to review! It makes me soooo happy! I love your reviews! Keep them up! Arigato too!**

**And don't forget, if you want to ask me anything. Feel free.**


	9. On a Clear Day I Can See Forever

**What happened this chapter? I only got like 7 reviews! ((Cries)) My story has been forgotten!**

**So sorry for taking a trip on you out of nowhere, and what's worse, my Internet doesn't work anymore so I'm now at the library loading this from my floppy disk. Blech, I'll be back to regular updating time as soon as possible. But this does give me a head start on the next chapter; actually I'm done the next 3 chapters! Looking on the bright side anyway. I'm so grateful for all your reviews; the last chapter was pretty short so I have to make this one extra long!**

**Oh yes, this chapter has a spoiler, but I marked it in case no one wants to read it, but most of you probably know it. Kyo's graduation … la la la la! Nooooow …**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sad to say that I will never own Furuba. I'm not even the editor, much less the creator.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: On a Clear Day I Can See Forever**

I woke up out of my bed, throwing the sheets across the room in the process. This nightmare that I was having just wasn't going away. It was a re-occurring dream. **This is stupid; I'm just over reacting.** My mind concluded as I got up to go take a shower, brush my teeth and get ready for school.

As I headed downstairs, I noticed Tohru wasn't there like she usually was—asking if we had had a goodnight's sleep, or making breakfast. Or both! Instead, Shigure came out of his office, yawning and stretching at the same time.

"Hmm? My precious little housewife, you've grown." He said carelessly, as he headed towards the table, about to complain why Tohru hasn't started breakfast yet.

"I'm not Tohru! And she's not your housewife, you dirty pervert!" I retaliated.

"Huh? Kyo-kun?"

"Baka."

The two of us turned around to see a dead, sleepless Yuki coming down the stairs. Yuki waking up before Tohru? Who'd ever thought they'd see the day?

Not taking any notice to his stupid remark, I just started towards the door. **If Akito wants** **to see me after school, I'll have to make up and excuse as to where I'll be.** I thought.

"Where's Honda-san?" Yuki just began to notice his surroundings.

"Yes, I'm hungry!" Shigure put in, whining about how he needed his energy to work, when in reality all he ever does is sit there, or play Solitaire on his computer.

"She hasn't come down yet?" Yuki fully opened his eyes, for fear Akito was somehow behind this. If only he knew how close to the truth he was, he'd truly be smart …

Not waiting for anyone to answer him, Yuki ran upstairs in search of the missing rice ball. Slowly, and unnoticeably, I followed a few steps behind. I too was worried of Tohru's whereabouts.

In a tight voice, he knocked on Tohru's door. "Are you in there Honda-san?" When he heard no reply, my hands started to sweat**. Why … isn't she there … no, she's probably** **taking a shower.** I tried to calm down, something I'm usually not good at. **My dream had absolutely nothing to do with this.**

"Honda-san, are you alright in there?" Yuki's voice started to squeak a little. He brought his sweat-covered palms to the handle and gradually, but slowly turned the knob.

Nothing.

No one.

My heart possibly stopped that millisecond. I couldn't hold back anymore, I jet myself to the door of her room and burst in for myself to check. Yuki stood frozen at the doorway, quietly mumbling to himself that this was not happening.

In silence, the two of us searched the room—inside and out—to still find nothing but emptiness. Nothingness polluted the air. There was absolutely no movement, no sounds, unquestionably nothing. My stomach turned into the Gulf of Mexico, it seemed hallow and empty, a pit that would go on forever.

The rat probably felt the same way because he started silently cursing at himself for not being able to save her.

"My young housewife, we've been so very worried about you!" Shigure's voice didn't take a second to hear. But his words took a while to sink in.

Housewife … Tohru …

"Tohru!" Yuki and I gasped in unison, heading downstairs to whatever Shigure was going on about.

Both relieved to see the missing rice ball in the kitchen, Yuki and I ran into the kitchen. A flustered Tohru stood there, bowing in apology that she was nowhere to be found, saying something about picking up some juice because it finished yesterday.

"Honda-san, you could've woken me up. I would have been more than glad to go with you." Yuki politely stated even though he could sleep through the end of the world and we all knew it.

"Anyways, why the hell would you go out at a time like this for some damn juice?" I snapped. I didn't mean to snap, I just couldn't help myself. I was worried about her, something she'd never understand since she's with the Rat.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't yell at her."

"No, my poor house!"

And yes, now it was as normal as life was before. Or so, at least I thought it would be …

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

As soon as we got to the school gates, the Yankee and the physic freak ran up to Tohru, rambling on about some girly garbage that the Rat would probably be interested in, seeing as he **is** a girly man.

"Tohruuu! Kyooo! Yukiii!" A bouncy Momiji came running cheerfully, a hand full of lollypops one of the upperclassmen most likely gave him. "Guess what? Guess what?" He sang happily skipping around us in circles that would annoy anyone.

"Momiji-kun, hello!" Tohru beamed at the younger Sohma. "Is Hatsuharu-san with you?" She added, because usually Haru would be watching over him.

"Haru?" It took a moment for Tohru's question to basin. "Haru, nope! He's sick today, Ha'ri says he caught a cold, nothing big so you don't have to worry Tohru." Momiji said, reading the worried look on Tohru's face.

"But … we … we shouldn't under estimate them! Is it OK if I come to visit Hatsuharu-san after school today?" She timidly asked the bunny.

**No, damn it! She can't go to the Main House today … I said I would be at the dojo. This ruins things …** My mind explained.

"Of course Tooohruuu!" Momiji sang louder. It was either this was casual, or he was high off the candy, most likely the first one.

"The bells going to ring soon." Yuki's instincts told him as he announced this to everyone else, which was too wrapped up at Momiji's sprawling to listen.

"What day is it today?" The bunny asked everyone.

**Is that supposed to be a trick question? **Everyone but Tohru thought.

"Friday, May 1st?" I answered cautiously.

"Yup, yup! Today is the first of May and I decided that I'm taking you, Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Hiro, Kisa, Kagura, Shigure, Ayame and Ha'ri to a resort for an entire week starting tomorrow!" He replied with a huge grin all over his face.

"Why did you decide this all of a sudden?" Yuki wondered aloud, although it was normal for us to expect Momiji to plan something like this out of nowhere.

"If Tohru's friends wanna come, they can too!" Momiji completely ignored Yuki's question and hopped over to the Yankee and Physic.

"Free vacation, cool! I guess you Sohma's ain't as bad as I thought." Uo excitedly punched the air. "Of course we'll go, right Hana?"

"For Tohru-kun, anything." Hanajima replied in the same creepy mysterious tone she always does.

"Oh no … a resort! That's too elegant, I can't ask you for this Momiji-kun." Glum covered Tohru's face and features. "You Sohma's have already took me to an onsen and the Sohma summer home. I can't possible ask to be treated to anything else." She added meekly.

"Awww, but it won't be the same without you." Momiji whined.

"Besides that, I—I have to work!" An ever-determined Tohru smiled her goofy smile, assuring Momiji it was fine.

"Already ahead of you." The elementary student look-alike grinned.

"I can't … how … how will I pay for my share?"

"Awww you worry too much, Tohru this'll be fun! Fun, fun, fun, fun!" He turned his protest into a catchy tune until he ended up singing that same crazy song about frogs he did at the onsen. "Who's in the forest strolling? Come out, come out Momiji …"

"Who the hell says you can go and decide things for other people!" Just like Yuki, the hyper little blonde too, ignored me.

"Hana-chan and Uo-chan are coming too right? If you come, Tohru can come too!" He said, not knowing he wasn't making any sense. "You two wanna come right? Right?"

"Come Tohru-kun, this could be fun." Uo reasoned.

"Yes, it could be." Hana added.

"Oh … OK, if you're sure you're OK with it Momiji-kun." Tohru caved in.

"Yay! Yay! We're all going to a resort! Whoopee!" After he got his satisfaction, the rabbit ran off into the crowd of vast students, leaving us confused and frustrated, or at least me. "I'll pick you all up around 5 o'clock OK? It's pretty far so pack early! Bye-bye everyone!" And within seconds, he vanished into the crowd of high school students.

"Looks like we'll be going to a resort tomorrow." Uo said uselessly because no one else was saying anything.

"I guess." I sighed, obviously knowing that there was no point in trying to argue with anyone about this. **But before we go, I have to come back from Akito alive.**

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

School ended as quickly as it started, leaving me secretly nervous. As Tohru promised, she left with Momiji to the Main House to visit Haru while Yuki had to stay back with Manabe and Machi, about some student council things.

Deep in thought of how I was going to get to the Main House, how I was going to go unseen still baffled me. I headed in an opposite direction of the two, and then a bit later, came to where Akito wanted to see me.

Finding him in a hallow room full of nothing but the cold feeling of emptiness, I took only a couple of steps, keeping my distance to the man we called God.

"You're here. Sit." His voice was anything but warm and welcoming. He motioned me to a seat on the hard wood floor.

"I'll stand." I replied shortly.

"Very well." Akito stood a little, and walked to me. "So how are we doing my monster?" He evilly smirked at me, waiting for me to snap. I didn't bother.

"Fine." I shrugged carelessly. "Now, why did you call me here?" I asked.

"A little talk, that's all." He answered calmly, which scared me. Akito was never calm. Never. It was as if were planning something, something that would require a lot of patience.

Akito lay back down at his casual spot with a white dove edged at the tip of his fingers, as it was ready to take off to the clear sky. Exchanging absolutely no words, I just stood there as Akito lay there, like he was thinking of what to say.

"You do know you only have a year until graduation."

"Ye—yes." I stuttered a bit because I had completely forgotten of the bet I made with Akito a while back. **I made that bet because I had nothing to live for anymore, no hope, no nothing. And now that I met Tohru, she accepted the real me … I thought there was an upside to life … I guess … I was wrong. She's with … him.**

"Now tell me, do you like that Honda bitch?" His voice turned frigid and cold. His face held no emotion but hatred towards Tohru. I lied to him once, telling him no … and after that, I felt horrible for saying that. **But … if I tell him, Tohru's in danger. And if I don't … I'll be lying and hurting myself.**

**It's not like she didn't hurt you first. **The other side—the dark side of my mind answered.

"No." I said quietly to the flat atmosphere. "I don't like her." Though those words burned a hole in my very soul, I was trying to convince Akito and fool myself that I didn't like her. That way, we'd all be happy.

"That's a good monster." He seemed pleased with my answer. "I sure do hope you enjoy your last year of life because what waits for you is nothing but pure isolation. Why not just give yourself up now? There's no point in prolonging your defeat, you can't escape fate. This life was planned for you ever since birth." Smirking, he turned his back to me and looked outside the window.

"But, I you don't think I'm that easily fooled, now do you?" It seemed more like a demand than a question.

"No." I answered flatly.

"Good, now get out of my sight."

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

Hatsuharu stood up gradually out of his current position: hiding, spying and watching from afar as Momiji and Tohru searched all over the house for him. This was one of the ways he got so much information off of Kureno, Shigure and Akito.

They always had so much to talk about, and all the more for the ox to hear. Not that he enjoyed spying, but he could save many lives with the nasty plans floating about the oblivious victims.

"Hatsuharu-san? Sorry for intruding, it's Tohru and Momiji-kun." Tohru's voice swept through out the hallways as well as Momiji's singing.

But Haru was too deep and spaced out by the recent conversation Kyo and Akito were just having, he couldn't even hear that he was being called for. Even if he did, there would be very little chance he'd get back without getting lost in the process.

"Haru, Haru where are you? And if we can't find you, we'll hide too!" The rabbit happily made a new tune while searching for the missing ox.

Deep within an unknown, unused corridor of the Main House, Haru hunched up against the wall, listening closely as to why Shigure was doing with their God. Not daring to even take a simple breath, Hatsuharu just stood where he was.

The sensei snuck into the Main House so fluently and unnoticeably, no one even knew about or heard his arrival.

"You've come. Good." An angry yet consecrate voice was heard.

"Yes, Akito I'm here." Shigure's voice was serious but at the same time, it was as if he was secretly joking around. An inside joke he could only follow.

"I assume you know why you're here …" The darker voice rang through the ox's ears, sending goose bumps all over his body.

"I do."

"Good, now listen and listen carefully." Akito lay up with the help of Shigure, because he was in one bad condition but refused Hatori to cure him just yet. "I want **him** gone, and **the other** here, got it?"

Scratching his head, Shigure asked. "Isn't that a little harsh?" Thinking a little more of what he said, he added … "What about the final one?"

"They are to be, like the first one … out of the picture … **for good.**"

Overhearing their latest conversation unnoticed, Haru slowly slipped out of his cramped position, damaged and in a great deal of pain. As if a cold wasn't enough! **What could that of meant? **Haru continued up towards his room—without getting lost—and collapsed onto his bed to re-think the un-obvious.

To the untrained ear, what he just heard was nothing but words coming from one mouth and absorbing through the other's ear. But to Haru, who lived in such a surrounding where nothing was ever as it seemed, he knew this was more than just useless language.

**Everyone may think the Ox is slow and stupid, but … but I'll prove them wrong, I'll figure out what Akito and Sensei meant, no matter what. **Digging deeper into his comfortable blankets, Haru yawned. **But do I want to know? I already know more than I should … and usually people who know something Akito doesn't want other's to know regret it …**

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

Tohru finally retreated from the Main House, not much later after Hatori claimed he and Momiji would go out and search for the missing Zodiac member. **Come home safe, Hatsuharu-san. **Tohru silently prayed for the safe arrival of the cow.

Heading to the building she worked, she noticed she was early and decided to kill some time in the change room. Inside the changing area, she took out her diary and scribbled down a few last minute thoughts.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Momiji-kun has offered to take me, Hana-chan, Uo-chan and most of the other Sohma's to a nice peaceful resort tomorrow! What have I ever done to deserve this? He even got me out of work for an entire week. Seeing as we're having a break from school through out next week, I thought I'd work extra. But now, instead I'll be going on another vacation. I'm really grateful!**_

Kyo graduation spoiler!

_**But … but I also have some worries. First off, Yuki-kun and I aren't working anymore. At … at least not from my point of view. What's worse than that is what Akito-san told me a while back. He … he said … that Kyo … Kyo-kun is going to be locked up after graduation! I can't let this happen, it's unfair to Kyo-kun. And now I am more than desperate to break the Juunushi curse. Not for me, but for the cursed members of the Zodiac.**_

Done spoiling!

And … this morning, I wasn't really at the grocery store and … I feel really regretful that I misled everyone who is taking care of me so much. However if I did tell, something really awful would have happened to Kyo-kun. Where I really was, was at the—

Once again, Tohru's thoughts were cut back as a random employee came in asking Tohru to clean up a mess at the front desk. And of course, more than willing, she did as she was told.

Nightfall fell quickly as Yuki came to pick up Tohru from her late night shift. Thanking him for taking his time off, Tohru walked happily back home.

"Honda-san?" Yuki asked, keeping his eyes glued onto the cement floor under him so he didn't have to meet Tohru's questioning glare.

"Yes Yuki-kun?" An unaware Tohru asked.

A blush crossed paths with Yuki's face. "Are you … scared?"

"Scared … of what?"

"Anything."

Considering the enquiry for a minute, thoughtfully Tohru answered. "Of course. Mom said it's only natural for humans to be scared of things, Yuki-kun, it's a part of life." She smiled brightly hoping that Yuki got whatever he wanted out of the conversation.

"Thank you." Yuki looked up into the starry sky smiling sadly, yet at the same time contently. **I guess it _is _only natural for people to be scared of things. Honda-san, I'm scared for _you_. I'm scared for your future if you keep living like this, pretending nothing is wrong. Maybe … it would have been best if you never knew of the Zodiac. That way you could go on being a normal girl, in a normal world.**

He looked over at the clumsily beaming girl walking along side him.** Then again, if we haven't met you, we'd suffer alone. Or at least, I would. Just … be safe OK? I know you can't hear me but I noiselessly pray that you … that nothing happens to you.**

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

I lay down on the roof, resting my hands behind my head, peacefully glaring up at the full moon and starry sky. **Looks like light pollution is dying down. That or the stars are sure starting to multiply. **I found myself thinking of the dumbest things to distract myself from worrying too much about the rice ball.

"We're home! Kyo-kun, Shigure-san did you eat the food I saved for you in the microwave?" Her voice came crashing like thunder.

"Yes my housewife! Everything here has been exceptionally fine." Shigure came out of his office with a smug look on his face. "But Kyo-kun is on the roof sulking." He giggled a bit at me. **Stupid dog.**

The rest of the voices fell as they all prepared for bed, and packing for the upcoming 'adventure' we were about to forcefully have. After a bit, the lights went off and I heard slight footsteps making their way up the ladder and onto the roof.

"Kyo-kun?" A prize-winning smile was thrown upon Tohru's face as she saw me lying down on my back thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

"Oh, hey." I was a little thrown aback as to why she was up so late seeing as we had a long journey ahead of us. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Shigure-san said you'd be here. Tee hee, you really like heights don't you Kyo-kun?" Tohru's laughter was like music.

"Well, yeah." I blushed. Thank God she couldn't see it because it was covered by the night's blackness.

A hushed silence fell over us as Tohru sat down next to me, spacing out. She was looking up into the sky while she spoke. "It's such a clear day today." Grinning cheerfully she kept her gaze where it was. "It feels like I can see forever. I love that feeling … it almost makes me remember my Mom. She always liked to talk about things like this. She said 'If you make a wish on a shooting star on a day you feel exceptionally lucky, your wish will come true for sure' … or at least that's what she said." She never took her watch off the stars. "And today I feel like that … and I like the feeling."

I looked over at her as the moonlight shone at her beautifully. If possible, she looked even better in the moonlight. Her natural chocolate coloured hair had a tone of moonlight silver attached to it.

Finally she noticed my glaring, and asked. "Oh! Sorry … what I said made no sense didn't it? I—I was just rambling on and on about the sky that I haven't even noted that you wanted to say something!" She flustered herself apologizing about something she most likely didn't know.

"No, I feel like that today too." And it wasn't all a lie; I came back from Akito alive didn't I? And he **was** in a calmer than normal. Enduring even.

Just as Tohru was about to say something, she cut herself off as she saw a shooting star, dancing across the sky and down its unmarked path. Without notice, she took her hand in mine and pointed excitedly to a random area near the moon. My eye colour and face matched in colour for that second.

"Look Kyo-kun! It's a shooting star! Make a wish …" She closed her eyes, making her wish quietly.

"Uh …?"I was speechless as what to say, so instead I made my own wish. **I wish … that one day I can tell you, Tohru, the things I keep locked inside myself, the things I wish no one to know. I truly wish I could tell you the truth without you hating me in the process. **(A/N: This is kind of a spoiler, what I'm talking about, but it won't be mentioned for a long time now, so no worries. And whenever it is, I'll mark it because it's major)

I knew it was a wasteful wish, but what Tohru just said gave me confidential hope that I wasn't going to give up so easily.

"It's …" Tohru's yawn cut her off. "Getting late … and we have a big adventure ahead of us with the other Sohma's tomorrow so why don't we get some sleep?"

"Yeah, sure." I answered numbly, still feeling the affects of Tohru's warm hand brushing against my frigid one. **Maybe … there is still a shred of hope left.

* * *

**

**Well, well. Thus is another chapter to thy story. Anyways, thank you everyone who reviewed! You are my favourite people on this whole damned site! Yes, yes, yes! I should really make a shrine towards you. On my profile! Whenever I make that … anyways, on other news. You know the song 'Teru, Teru Momiji' because I only know the Japanese version and a little of the English. I mean like, only a line or two and I don't even know if it's real. **

**Who's in the forest strolling?**

**Come out come out Momiji!**

**Something with the birds and the bees … **

**Maybe with something doing with the word 'hello?'**

**Sunset on the mountains.**

**But who needs the sun when we've got you?**

**If any of you know the song, please put it on your reviews or send it to me at shortfry803 (in case you can't see the underscore)**

**Thank you for all your reviews!**


	10. My Sleeping Angel

Well, well another update. Heh, this chapter was finished from time! I would of updated so much earlier but my Internet does not work. Sorry! Thank you for your reviews. Big thanks for all my readers and reviews. Ha-ha, when I first made this chapter I entitled it 'What Tomorrow Brings' but because of the ending, I changed my mind. 

**'nUFF 'LuFF **

**You have been warned; this chapter is only half of the last one. **

**Disclaimer: You people get the picture.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: My Sleeping Angel**

I was already down in the kitchen with a white towel hung around my neck from my daily work out when a chirpy Tohru bounced into the kitchen, a bit happier than usual. I guess that wish stuff she said was really getting to her as well as me. **I wonder what she wished for though … **

"Good morning Kyo-kun. Did you sleep well?" Her daily routine was now predictable. I nodded truthfully as I dragged my suitcase towards the door. It was only 4:45am, but as for me, I knew for a fact Momiji was going to come at 5 o'clock … 5 o'clock am.

It seemed Shigure knew as well because he came into the room with one funky sun hat on. It was beaming with violet flowers while at the same time, blinding people with its artificial yellow glow.

To make things scarier, he was wearing cargo short-shorts and his hot pink Hawaiian t-shirt was covered with big blotchy blood red flowers. Anyone who saw this sight would automatically pass unconscious.

"What the hell are you wearing you freak! No one with dignity would ever want to be seen with you! Go find some pride and take that garbage off!" I bellowed because this was just going too far.

"I think you look real unique Shigure-san." Tohru turned around from the frying eggs to catch only a quick glimpse of the novelist before complimenting him on his looks. Turning back to the eggs, Tohru started humming; she was in an even better mood than usual. This got me really wondering what she wished for.

At exactly five before five, a loud knock was heard. It seemed as if Momiji had arrived. Tohru quickly set up the table as Shigure got the door. It wasn't surprising to see Momiji in a sleeve-less white shirt with zippers, and matching black pants.

Saying his hellos, Hatsuharu and Hatori finally entered the room. "I assume everyone is ready?" He sounded like he just woke up. After all that gruelling, piling up doctor work, who wouldn't be sleepy?

"Haa-san! How long has it been since I've seen you?" Shigure hugged Hatori in an overdramatically fashion.

"I've seen you yesterday Shigure … and please, take that off." A disgusted look clouded the doctor's face as he caught a look of Shigure's attire.

"Does nobody understand fashion? Where's Aaya?" Shigure pouted while looking down at his outfit that seemed to displease everyone asides himself. "I was just trying to look 'hip' as you youngsters say. As you can see, I long for the days of carefree-ness, where no one is forced to write books in an over crowded office, suffocating in agony! Covered in drips of beaded sweat, watching from afar as you youngsters have your fun. All I ever wanted to do was have a little entertainment in this old man's life!"

Tohru wiped away a stray tear from Shigure's false speech, as it had gotten to her. "Shigure-san, I never knew you felt that way!" She sobbed a little as she set a plate in a random direction, paying more attention to the novelist than what she was doing.

"Honda-kun, he was merely exaggerating, he does utterly no work." Hatori kindly pointed out, as Tohru stood there, dumbfounded. "It's kind of sad, now that you think about it." He muttered under his breath.

"Where's Yuki?" Haru asked, looking around to see no rat. Not that I've actually noticed the missing Zodiac member's disappearance. Tohru gladly said she'd go upstairs and wake him up. I just weakly nodded. I had a bad feeling lurking in my stomach.

About eleven minutes later—not that I was counting—Tohru and the Rat finally emerged from the room, meaning we could all go, at long last. **The faster we get there, the faster** **we leave.** I looked on the bright side. Or at least, my bright side.

We finally left the house while Hatori and Shigure packed all the suitcases into the back of Hatori's car. Each of us had two suitcases, so by the time all the last minute packing was finished there was absolutely no room in Hatori's car, other than three seats.

In the meantime, Momiji was acting as our personal packing sergeant general. "Did everyone pack a bathing suit?" He asked us. Solemnly I nodded, as Tohru bobbed her head happily, Yuki gave a simple nod and Haru rolled his eyes.

"Time to catch a lot of stag beetles! Akito ruined our fun last time, but this time Tohru and me are going to catch a lot and lot of stag beetles right? Right?" (A/N: That's in book 10)

"Yes, Momiji-kun!" Tohru looked determined to catch a stag beetle.

"And just how are you planning for us to get there?" Yuki questioned the bunny.

"We drive!" Came the reply.

"No, I mean what **mode** of transportation? Obviously not Hatori's car." Yuki kept his cool towards the oblivious rabbit. "There is barley any room in there."

"The bus will be here to take us all to the hisho!" He beamed back. "We'll all be taking the same bus we did to go to the onsen! But Ha'ri, Shigure and Aaya all are going by Ha'ri's car." Momiji finished, as it was the most noticeable thing in the world. "Aaaaand! All of our luggage goes in Hatori's car!" He marched out the door before any of us could disagree with his arrangements.

And so, our vacation from hell started.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

As the hisho bus arrived, I took the seat on Tohru's left, Yuki to her right, Haru and Momiji sat across the aisle from us as we went to go pick up … Kagura. Ugh, I really don't see why she's going. All the more I don't want to, then again what choice do I have?

But before we arrived at the dreaded boar's house, we stopped at Kisa's where Hiro slept over so we could pick up the both of them without having to go separate houses. Impatient and angry, Hiro came marching up to the bus as soon as it stopped infront of the house. Kisa clung nearby, her face as pure and innocent as always.

"What took so long? We've been waiting out here for ages! I woulda' been an old man by the time you slowpokes arrived!" The spunky ram spouted his loud mouth away at why we made them wait so long.

"I—I don't like it when Hiro-chan is mean …" Kisa trailed off, slowly walking towards an oblivious-to-the-situation Tohru.

Looking at his feet in shame, Hiro mumbled. "Sorry."

At long last we all piled ourselves on the bus, taking completely different seats. I sat furthest away from everyone, isolating myself. Tohru was now in the middle of Yuki and Kisa, while Hiro was standing next to Kisa, holding a pole you'd usually find on a public transit bus. You see, the seat Kisa was on was only a three-seater, only enough to occupy her, Tohru and Yuki, leaving the punk standing. Although there were many other available seats, he still chose to be closest to the tiger. This went unnoticed to everyone but me and probably Haru, who was frowning at the boy's stupidity.

On the road once more, I fell back and let my eyes shut themselves. I had no time for this, I just wanted to rest and when I awoke, I just prayed we would already arrive.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

"Is Kyo-kun asleep?" Tohru asked Kisa, who was staring at Hiro, silently wondering why he'd stand on a bus for hours instead of taking a free seat like everyone else.

"Looks like the baka **is** asleep." Yuki himself was only half conscious. And it took less than five minutes for the other half of his mind to give in to the peaceful look on Kyo's face when he was asleep, causing the nezumi himself to slumber.

Shyly Kisa looked up at Hiro, who refused to meet her gaze. "Hiro-chan, why are you standing?" Her voice was so delicate, it seemed you would break it if you said the wrong thing.

Bangs covering his eyes, he declined answering the truth. "I … just 'cus." He said, as if that answered everything. "Researcher's say it's healthier to stand." He fibbed to the best of his abilities.

"It—it is?" Tohru, who was in another conversation with Momiji, asked. She was worried something terrible would happen if she kept sitting around any longer. Gloom covered her face. "I've been sitting for so long too!

"What are you talking about Hiro? What difference does it make if you chose to stand or not?" A confused Hatsuharu asked the sheep, who was fumbling around with his answer.

Smiling softly, Kisa spoke up lowly. Unless you were nearby or had real sharp ears, you wouldn't hear her speak. "If—if you … want Hiro-chan, we could … we—we could … sitovertheretogether!" She verbalized so quickly even Hiro was having trouble making out what she said. (A/N: She said, 'sit over there together')

Understanding at last, Hiro smiled kindly. A smile you could only see on his face whenever Kisa was around. "OK."

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

(A/N: This is not a real spoiler, but a part, well not part … but what Kureno asks himself is about book 9) Kureno leisurely walked around the vast Main House gardens. Akito was still asleep, so there was no hurry as to where he was going. "Maybe the convenience store again?" He asked himself, as he found himself thinking about Uotani.

"Kureno-san, Akito-sama would like to speak with you." One of the many maidens reported to him while he just nodded.

Cautiously heading to the room Akito was usually in, Kureno stepped forth to where he'd ordinarily see Hatori tending to Akito's injuries or severe sickness. But this time there was no doctor, or Shigure or anyone for that matter. Now that Kureno thought about it, Momiji and Haru weren't seen this morning either.

"Kureno, where are my precious Zodiac creatures? I want them here with me! They should always be with their God!" Akito cooed. "And where is that damned doctor?" He seemed even more furious than before.

Sauntering towards Akito, Kureno gently—but slightly—hugged him, sluggishly rubbing his back to calm the God down. "They all went somewhere, or at least that is what I think." The rooster informed him.

"They **what**!" Rage circulated Akito's bloodstream. "Have they not learned their lesson the first time?" Standing up without any aid, he smirked at the rooster. "Pack your bags, we leave at noon."

Understanding what Akito wanted and where they were going, Kureno just nodded sadly, for he knew Akito and what he was planning. **Shigure knows what Akito wants as well; he would never be foolish enough to risk the lives of his own cousins. **The thought barely relaxed him. **Only if they knew what they were in for … **

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

The bus ride was pure torture. And Kagura wasn't even on yet. I couldn't sleep, couldn't even rest in peace much less enjoy myself. Momiji was running around from seat to seat, edging everyone on to play tag with him. Yuki was dead to the world, of course not literally, but that would be nice. Tohru was happily talking with Haru and Hiro and Kisa were having their own little conversation in the corner.

Kagura's house was a bit far, so first it was decided that we'd pick up Uo and Hana, because they said they'd both wait for us at Hanajima's house. Well, the more we could delay Kagura's arrival.

From the corner of my right eye, I caught a quick look at Tohru, who seemed to be more interested in looking at the resting Yuki than at anything else. Jealousy swept through me so fast that I tore my gaze off of the two and directly out of the window, pretending to be concerned at the passing scenery.

**Kyo-kun looks sad … **Tohru thought as she looked back at the sleeping prince next to her. Feeling a long pang of guilt, she took out the only thing she could trust. Not trust exactly, it's just that she felt safe … that no one would be mad at her when she wrote down her feelings. Therefore, she took out her diary.

Unable to keep my eyes open any longer, I fell into a deep sleep. Hoping no one would wake me up until much, much later, I shut my eyes so tightly I felt as if the crimson texture would flood out.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**I'm on the bus to go to the resort, but it seems that Kyo-kun is really miserable and that's not what I wished for. I wished that Kyo-kun would be happy because … because when I see him smile, I have to smile too. He has that sort of affect on me. **_

_**But instead of being beside him to comfort him, I am beside Yuki-kun. And—and I mean I like Yuki-kun fine! It's just that … I don't know how to say it. I hope one day I can muster up enough courage to tell him how I really feel. **_

_**Sigh, I am now looking over at Kyo-kun, who is fast asleep. I wonder what he's dreaming of, even in his sleep he still looks depressed. I wish he could just be happy, but ever since Yuki asked me to be his girlfriend, he has been acting like this—avoiding me as much as possible and it's tearing away at me. To have the person you love most hate you. I hate that feeling. **_

As she kept writing, tears slowly began to drip out of her eyelids and onto the paper, smudging it in the process. Wiping them away before anyone could notice, she continued writing even though her hand was shaking like an earthquake was taking place inside her.

**_All I want is for him to let me explain, but he probably won't. If I were him I'd hate me too. Hiro and Kisa seem to be having so much fun at least they seem to be enjoying themselves. Ah! This was supposed to be a vacation! I'm supposed to be enjoying myself, so I should. I don't want everyone else to worry about me. Sigh. I'm still looking at Kyo-kun. Even when he sleeps he looks like a prince. An angel. My angel.

* * *

_**

****

**Another ending, alas. The ending is pretty dumb, but I _did_ put it in the romance category, so I have to add _some_ romance. OK, now leaving that subject alone, thank you for you reviews big time! Now, I've been wondering … most of you already know this is an obvious—er unobvious? —Kyoru pairing. Leaving Yuki available. Now whom should I pair him up with? The floor is open to all reviews! **

**Personally I was thinking of Machi at first, but then Kagura popped into my head. So … well, there are other females in Furuba but I can't think of anyone else Yuki would be with. So? What are you waiting for! LoL … I'm really retarded. O.o **


	11. Rollercoaster of Anguish

**Thank you for all your reviews! MyInternet works again. Huuzah! Yes, now I can update sooner thanusual. Yay! Thank you, thank you for allyour reviews.I already have 124 at only 10 chapters!I HEART you all! And this time, Kisa will give the disclaimer! This chapter is pretty boring but the next one makes up for it.**

**Kisa: Eh ... Shorty4ever ... she doesn't own Fru-Fruits Basket. She owns a Momiji plushie. And ... book 13.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Rollercoaster of Anguish**

I can't say I get any pleasure from this ride at all. It's now around 7:00am and we're still in the middle of heading to the physic's house. My head ached as I woke up to see the rat still snoozing. "Snooze, you loose." I smirked over to where he was.

As soon as we stopped at our next destination, Momiji ran up to the front of the bus like he had a big announcement that needed to be made. Motioning the two friends to sit down, he continued as soon as Uo and Hana found two seats next to each other and Tohru at the back.

Grinning sheepishly he spoke as if he had forgotten to tell us something that he was now feeling guilty for. "Everyone, I forgot to mention something …" He looked away, but the shame soon vanished into a big bright Momiji-like smile. "There are 13 of us going aaaand I only got 6 rooms."

Uo looked at the bunny from her seat. "Yeah so?" She scratched her dark blonde hair. "What difference would that make of anything?"

Momiji laughed nervously. "Yeah, but … each room only has one bed."

Moment of silence.

We all stared dumbly at Momiji, the one who forced us to go—or at least me—and now practically half of us would have to sleep on the floor? Haru seemed utterly shocked but at the same time not caring, Uo's mouth dropped completely, Hana didn't seem affected whatsoever, Tohru didn't seem like she minded, Kisa just sat there as if nothing happened but Hiro, he exploded.

"Only seven beds? Who the hell do you think you are? Giving us only seven beds to sleep on! Make us come here to tell us we'll have to sleep on the floor." The youngster spat angrily as Kisa gently tugged on his tan coloured sleeve.

She spoke only softly. "Hiro-chan, Momiji-nii only made a mistake, right Onee-chan?" Kisa looked up to Tohru for reassurance.

"Yes, Momiji-kun is only human, he just made a mistake. But Hiro-kun you can have a bed if you really want." Tohru smiled brightly across to the 6th grader, hoping to make him feel better about the situation.

Hiro just scowled. "Hey! I didn't say I wanted a bed. I'll … give mine to you, Kisa." He blushed for being so bold about the statement.

Kisa smiled kindly at the boy's generosity. "Thank you so much Hiro-chan, but—but if it's OK with you … Onee-chan, can I share a bed with you?" Hiro hadn't expected to give Kisa a bed she didn't get to herself. But instead of making a big fuss about her choice, he just sulked quietly.

Bored to death, I watched the dramatic change in scenery as Kagura's stop neared. The closer we got, the faster my heart beat. **Why does she even have to go?** I questioned myself, in lack on anything better to do.

In sheer boredom, Uo stretched her hands over her head and yawned. Hana didn't look bored or amused; she just had her standard expression. Uo, in lack of anything better to do, and also not noticing Hiro or Kisa, seeing as she hadn't met them yet, brought up a deck of cards from her pocket. "Rich man, poor man!" She shrieked, vengeful to beat Hana, who unsurprisingly always won.

We all gathered around, even calming down the hyper Momiji in the process. This is the order we sat in: I was beside Tohru, which was beside Uotani, Hanajima, Momiji, Haru, Hiro and Kisa which was on the other side of me, thus forming a perfect circle. Yuki—who was still unconscious, was unaware of his surroundings and what we were doing, and thank God Kagura's stop wasn't for at least another 7 minutes.

The game ended quickly, with me becoming the damn poor man. Not a very much of a shock, the physic was the rich man. Not much was gotten out of the conversation except for the occasional argument between me, the Yankee and Hiro.

"You're such a cheater! Don't you know how to play!" Hiro verbally brawled with the blonde.

Anger marks covered the Yankee's hair. "Why you little—!"

Kisa towed Hiro's shirt, causing him to look at who it more than obviously was. He looked over at the tiger, desperate for her to understand why he was yelling at a friend of 'Onee-chan.' Nothing more was said as the bus came to a quick halt.

"Kyooo-kuuun! My daaarliiing!" Kagura rushed to where I was sitting, still a hand full of cards in my hand, and pinned me to the floor, beating me to a bloody pulp.

After her dirty deed was done, Uo was left standing shocked, and Hana was even a little taken aback by Kagura's sudden display.

In shock as to why I was on the floor, she quickly picked me up, cradling me in her arms—of course unwillingly—the boar kept asking everyone else who could do such a thing to me. Literally dragging me to a seat away from the others, she started asking me all sorts of questions.

From the corner of my eyes I could see that Tohru was watching me carefully for some reason. The look on her face was not one she held very often, it was full of sorrow. Jealousy hit me as quick as a blink of an eye. I shoved my stare away from her glass-like eyes and to the now, more abusive than ever Kagura who murdering me.

I couldn't hold in my rage much longer. "Can't you just stay away from me! Don't you get it? I. Don't. Love. You." I separated all the syllables, in case she still wouldn't get it.

Her eyes turning in to pools of hot water, she started to bawl. "How can you say that! How can you be so mean!" Before giving me any chance to say a single word, a punch was landed right near the lower part of my jaw. "You're so cruel Kyo-kun!"

"Wow, Kyon-kyon's getting a beating, from a girl!" Uotani was having a fit watching me squirm between the clutches of my dreaded cousin.

Yuki's eyes sluggishly fluttered open. He looked around, not remembering a thing about this trip or why he was awake so early. Tohru, whom was beside him, started asking if he had a nice comfortable nap.

In return, he just smiled contently. "Yes, thank you Honda-san. I had an exceptionally wonderful dream." He left even me wondering what the hell more he wanted. **He has** **Tohru, what more do you need, you greedy rat?** I mutely pondered the thought.

Tohru was—once again—looking at me, who wasn't anywhere near her, instead of Yuki which was right beside her. **What is she staring at?** I looked behind me, in case there was anything of particular interest to her that was behind myself. There was nothing asides a window, and a clingy Kagura, who was actually infront of me.

**What the hell? **

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

**Ah! Kyo-kun saw me. **Blushing furiously, Tohru was slightly disappointed in herself that Kyo caught her intense glare. **I should be more careful next time. **She quietly scolded herself. **Nex—next time? No! There won't be a next time.** The girl agreed with her brain as she decided that looking at another guy while you have a boyfriend was obviously a bad, betray-like thing. (A/N: Kyo is not in this scene, therefore it is not from his point of view)

Haru, who wasn't seated that far away from Tohru, too stared at her. **I don't know how** **she can be happy all the time.** He looked from her to Kyo, then to Yuki.** I … I really** **should tell them what Akito wants.** The cow struggled with the most suitable decision to make at a time like this. **No, not now. After.** **Yes, after the vacation. We came to have** **some fun and if I told them, all those precious memories would shatter and wilt away. I can't let that happen. No.** His final choice was fixed on.

He sighed. He knew what happened to those who eavesdropped into conversation that they weren't supposed to hear. **I still can't believe Sensei would allow that to happen. He … he wouldn't. Would he? **While Hatsuharu was having a personal conflict, Tohru and Yuki were having their selves an interesting conversation.

Shyly, Yuki brought his fingers up to Tohru's delicate face and ran them along the outlines of her face. Tohru's face felt numb and her inners felt hallow. **I—I can't keep** **allowing this …** Tohru's thoughts wandered away as Yuki gently placed his lips on hers.

"No!" Unaware of what she was doing, Tohru pushed Yuki with such force, he was shoved off his chair.

In utter shock of what Tohru had just done, Yuki looked up from his current position on the floor and up at Tohru who was weeping softly at herself and what she had just done. She had just taken out all her anger, frustration and guilt out on one of the nicest guys she'd ever meet in her life.

Getting up from the floor, still in the after-shock of the moment, Yuki nervously kept his beautiful violet eyes fixed on the pair of teal ones. He stood up for a minute, taking a small step towards Tohru.

Looking down at her, he asked, … "Toh—Tohru are you alright?" The navy-blue haired boy couldn't even speak without stuttering. Luckily, no one else saw the shove. Asides Haru, who just pretended to see nothing at all.

"I'm so sorry." She cried into her lap. "I—I wasn't thinking. I'm so … so—sorry." She wiped a stray tear away from her eyes but couldn't face to look him in the eye. Putting on a completely false smile, Tohru stared at the floor as if Yuki was still down there. "I'm sorry, I … I was … just … I was just, I … I don't know" She tried her best to explain how she really felt, but it wasn't working. It just caused Yuki to give her his prince-like smile, assuring her everything was fine.

**But, there's still something she isn't telling me. She did that … for a reason, I'm sure. I wish I could know why.** Yuki pondered as he kept his gaze fixed on the floor.

Haru, who was trying to keep Momiji calm and normal, just looked over at the two in interest. **So this is the soap opera Sensei speaks of.** He just sighed, wishing this bus ride would just end. Then he wouldn't have to listen to Hiro's complaints, or any other boring conversations hovering around.

Staring out the window, Haru couldn't believe what he just saw. He blinked twice—to make sure it was real—but by the time he opened his silver orbs, the horrifying scene he just saw disappeared. **I was just seeing things.** He laughed at his stupidity. There was no way he saw what he saw anyway. **I couldn't of; Akito is back at the Main House, and not** **with Kureno in the car right beside us.** He breathed a sigh of relief. Making for sure and certain it was all a dream, he gave the window one last glance.

**It … can't be. **

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

At long last we arrived. If I spent another minute on that torturous bus, I swear I'd probably pass out or die. Maybe both. The resort Momiji was talking about seemed much bigger and nicer in person. The hotels were grand, white marble or whatever but the point is, that they're rich looking and fancy. It felt so good to put my feet back on the bare ground, where they belonged.

Everyone else seemed to feel the same way, taking a moment to stretch. All except Momiji, who started to hop up and down, like a useless rabbit and with that, he ran into the hotel like he lived there.

A moment later, a woman around Kana's age came out of the hotel, Momiji trailing after her in a very happy manor.

"Hello, I will be your hostess. Please follow me this way to the rooms." She left into the hotel, most likely expecting us to follow in step. Which we did, with Momiji leading the way.

"Yes Momiji it's true!" Momiji laughed while singing his crazy song, marching forth into the hotel in an awkward manor.

Hiro sighed. "So this is where we'll be staying?" He looked angrily at the back of Momiji's head, sending daggers towards him. "I expected more." He said simply, taking time to choose his words carefully so Kisa wouldn't be sad. If looks could kill, Momiji would be dead right now.

Uo excitedly looked over at Tohru. "This is cool huh? It's even got it's own indoor pool and everything!" Her reaction was that of the opposite of the ram. "As soon as we finish unpacking we're going straight to the pool!"

"This place is nice." Hana stated plainly to anyone who was listening.

Tohru smiled in delight. "Yes, Hana-chan, Uo-chan! This place is beautiful! What do you think, Kyo-kun?" She turned around to me like my opinion on this matter actually mattered.

I shrugged, because I wasn't going to actually admit that the rabbit was right and that this place was actually decent.

The lady who was our claimed hostess came back to us with a solemn look. "There are 10 of you but you've only booked 6 rooms." She looked at us like we were the ones who didn't even count the amount of people going.

"Actually there are 13 of us, 3 others will be coming shortly." Yuki indicated. "We know about the room shortage, but we'll be able to manage. Most of us are cousins' anyway." He finished.

The woman nodded and gave us seven keys, one for each room. "Seeing as you said that you are cousins, I'll be diving you by age group." She looked at Kisa's direction. "You and …" The hostess scanned the crowd for anyone roughly Kisa's age. "And you!" She pointed at the unsuspecting ram.

He looked timidly over at Kisa to see if she was angry with this or anything. She was as red as a tomato. Hiro turned around at the hostess. "What! How can you possibly put us in the same room? Is your brain not functioning? You can't expect to put a **girl **and a **boy **in the same room!" He huffed and puffed from the angry speech he just delivered. And yelling took a lot out of him.

"Especially when they're crawling with hormones!" A familiar annoying voice rang through our ears. When we turned around whom else but Shigure was slyly smiling down at the innocent tigress and furious sheep.

Yuki scanned the room, guards kept up. "Where's nii-san?" He asked the novelist who just pointed outside the hotel doors. "He … he's actually helping Hatori with the luggage?" His respect towards his older brother rose. Just a little.

Shigure took out his little fan and began to fan himself. "Oh dear God no! He's taking pictures! What precious pictures too! They are of the valuable ground which we step forth on."

I didn't see why Yuki bothered asking, it wasn't like anyone asides Hatori ever took luggage out of the back of the car and into the hotel. Or the fact that you shouldn't give Ayame a camera.

Soon the rabbit cleared his throat for another announcement. "Everyone, everyone! I know that most of you wanted to go swimming. Buuut! I got us all tickets to Japan's Paramount Wonderland!" He flashed the tickets in front of our faces for proof. "Rollercoaster's! Yay!"

"Roller … coasters?" Uo's face clouded with a dark aura and her eyes completely changed from ocean blue to navy. "Let's go what are you waiting for? Scared Carrot-top?" She smacked the back of my head with a laugh.

"Hey! No way am I scared of a some worthless rollercoaster Yankee!" I pointed out angrily, surrounded my own dark aura. "Maybe it's **you **who's scared."

Giving me a determined grin, she stated. "Ha! We'll see won't we? Tohru, get the camera ready for when Kyon-kyon here wets his pants."

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

When we arrived at the theme park, most of us split up into smaller groups. Kisa, Hiro went with Hatori, Ayame and Shigure went by themselves, Haru, Momiji gone along with Hanajima and Uotani. Leaving me, Yuki and Tohru. If I knew I was going to get stuck with them, I would of refused to come in the first place.

I didn't bother to get into any arguments or fights with Yuki, much less talk to him. Tohru was beaming like she had never been to an amusement park. I've only gone once, and that was a long time ago with Shishou.

"Honda-san which ride do you want to go on?" A kind smile formed on Yuki's face as he questioned the brunette.

Scanning the area, she couldn't decide. "Kyo-kun which ride do you want to go on?" She smiled up at me, who was taken aback as to why she'd even ask me.

**Why is she asking that baka neko? **Yuki silently wondered. Throwing away the thought, he pointed to a ride called 'Drop Zone.' Putting his hand with Tohru's he started to pull her gently towards the ride. Entwining her fingers between mine, she smiled. "Come on Kyo-kun, let's all have some fun."

The line was traitorous. It would probably require standing around for hours and hours. Yuki seemed lost in his own world while Tohru just took in the scenery. She took out a throwaway camera from her pocket and started taking snap shots of the ride.

"Why are you wasting film on this stupid thing?" I asked her.

"Because it's a valuable memory." She looked over at the still-in-his-own-world Yuki and then back at me. "One day we'll look back on this memory and laugh about it. Or remember the great time we all had."

I didn't know what to say in return. So I said nothing at all.

Tohru soon thought of her mother and how she would of enjoyed the theme park. **Oh, Mom guess what? Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun aren't fighting that much anymore. But … they still ignore one another as if the other doesn't exist. I guess that's better than having them fight, right?**

**Right?

* * *

**

**Normally this chapter wasn't supposed to end here, but I got too lazy two write more. This chapter gave me a little difficulties of what to name it, what happens and so forth. In case no one understands, in the end Tohru is wondering if it's better to have the neko and nezumi ignore each other or fight. More of her, Kyo and Yuki's thoughts next chapter.**

**Now on a completely different subject, whenever I write a chapter I have to listen to some sort of song. This chapter was the theme song of Naruto. It's in Japanese, but I like it. Here's the English translation:**

**Turn your sadness to kindness**

**And your uniqueness to strength**

**It's OK to get lost in the process**

**Begin to walk**

**One more time**

**Do you like to answer to someone's expectations**

**And be praised for it**

**Even if must sacrifice what you really want to do**

**Will your smile still be true**

**I wake up after seeing only the beginning of my dream**

**But I will grasp whatever happens after with my arms**

**Yes it's important that things are always …**

**The ones with no forms **

**Even if you obtain it or lose it you do not notice**

**Turn your sadness to kindness**

**And your uniqueness to strength**

**It's OK to get lost in the process**

**Begin to walk**

**One more time**

**OK, it's much better when they sing it in Japanese; it actually rhymes and goes with the 4/4 beat. And no, I am not Japanese, but I do know some words. Anyways thanks for the reviews! Hah, I'm not a Naruto fan, but I love that song! And I also looove Bleach's ending theme! (Life is Like a Boat)**


	12. Empty Skies

**So so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! It took forever to update. I was just that I was reading all of Girl Got Game and watching D.N. Angel. You should read the manga! Anyways, at least I updated right? Heh heh. ((Nervous stares))**

**Shorty:Oh yeah, and I changed my pin name ... again. Anywho, Momiji-chan, disclaimer please!**

**Momiji: Haha, Shorty-chan doesn't own me or anyother Fruits Basket character. Only this fanfic and some merchandise! Is that good?**

**Shorty: On to the fic!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Empty Skies**

We arrived back at the hotel much later than I would of liked. But once we were back, there was a big argument about the room arrangement. Momiji sat happily, eating away at an ice-cream cone, Hiro was arguing with the hostess, Kisa was trying her best to stop him, and Kagura was killing me while everyone else was doing uh … usual things.

I really didn't want to share a room with the damned rat, but what could I do? It was night; we were all grumpy and went to our rooms. The only ones in a decent mood were Tohru—who's always cheerful, Momiji—who was high off sugar and Kisa—although she was a bit nervous on Hiro's behalf.

Our beds—I mean the Rat and me—were on opposite sides of the room, a far enough distance that I could barley see him unless I tried. I crawled into my bed and let out a fatigue yawn.

Yuki stood up, restless. "What have you done to Honda-san?" He accused angrily, giving me his usual look when it came to Tohru. I was used to the nasty glare so I pretended I never even noticed.

"Nothing you stupid rat." I answered carelessly because I decided that I shouldn't love her. It would save us both troubles.

He simply stared at me. "I asked you … what did you do … baka neko." The voice that left his mouth was frigid and cold.

"Shut up you damn smart-ass rat! I said I did nothing to her! She's **your** girlfriend, asshole." I spat before dashing out of the room and out of the hotel with fierce agility.

I took off into the crisp May air, letting it fall and throw my bangs this way and that. Before I knew it, I was in an unfamiliar surrounding. Everywhere I'd look would be nothing but darkness; it would hold nothing but the feeling of emptiness.

_**She's your** **girlfriend. **_

_**She's your girlfriend.** _

_**Your girlfriend.**_

_**Your** **girlfriend.** _

My own voice echoed inside my head. A familiar guilty feeling at the pit of my stomach re-emerged, taking shape into a memorable form. Rubbing my eyes, in pure shock, I looked at the figure infront of me.

Their face was bloody and bruised. I could clearly see the open gashes of blood seeping through her and staining her clothing.

I will never forgive you … 

"No! It wasn't my fault!" I shouted to the empty skies, falling onto my knees. A single teardrop formed in the corner of my eyes. **It** **_was_** **my fault.** The memories of her were just too painful to remember that I kept them secret. I filled all of the sorrow and guilt welling up inside of me and put it in a bottle. I closed the lid so tight that I hoped I would never be capable of opening it ever again.

**But now … it's been opened.** "It's too late … I can't forget." I told myself hopelessly. "I am so sorry Tohru. I … don't deserve to love you. Not after all the pain I've caused you."

Head hung down, hopes shattered, eyes blood-shot and clothes stained, I later returned to the hotel roughly around midnight. Not a person was awake as I walked towards my room. Before I could realize what was going on, my feet gave out and I let the darkness of the room around me sweep me into a world of pitch darkness. There was nothing and nobody.

This was always how that re-occurring dream began.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

Tohru glanced over at the boar that she was sharing the room with. She was fast asleep, or so it seemed. Quietly, Tohru made her way over to the window and slowly climbed out, making sure not to wake Kagura up from her slumber.

Pyjamas on, she sluggishly climbed the ladder that led to the rooftop. Hoping to see Kyo there, Tohru's wish was crushed when she didn't see the restless cat pondering his thoughts on the roof. He'd usually be there back at home and Tohru was sure he'd also be here right now.

**He has had a lot on his mind since we've come here. I'm more than sure.** Tohru was determined to find out what was wrong with Kyo and what kind of inner battles he was fighting. **Then again, where is it my place to interfere?**

Letting out a sigh, she let her head fall back and tucked her hands comfortably under her skull, a casual position Kyo would be in. Tohru chuckled a little at the memorable thought of him. **I guess his habits are rubbing off on me.**

She tried to hold in her yawn, but it just wouldn't co-operate. She was tired; the day had just taken too much out of her. Looking around, she leaned her knees closer to her body for warmth as a cold wind blew past her. Now shivering, she let her thoughts run randomly. And before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Fluttering her eyes open, Tohru was only vaguely aware of her surroundings. She blinked twice, making sure she wasn't dreaming because she wasn't used to waking up with the rising sun infront of her angelic like face. "Oh wow! It's so beautiful." Tohru breathed, hoping she had someone to share the amazing experience with. Unfortunately for her everyone else was fast asleep.

Sneezing a little, Tohru climbed down the roof. Sneezing again, she took one hand off the ladder and wiped her nose. Now, Tohru is usually a clumsy person and multi-tasking isn't her thing. Before she could collect her bearings, she missed a step, causing her to fall off completely.

The silent crash wasn't heard, although it was quite the fall. Unconsciously, Tohru lay deep within the backyard of the home. Her chocolate hair sprawled across her fragile face causing the innocent look that usually played her face.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

Haru sat up in bed; his eyes were a little red from not having enough sleep, but asides that he was fine. Physically anyway. Mentally he was still arguing with himself whether or not to speak the dreaded truth.

**Sensei is not evil. He would never allow such a thing. But I have noticed that he and Akito are strangely close with each other. Is that a good thing … for us? **He walked outside into the hallway and into the bathroom, completely oblivious to the fact that Kyo was laying unconsciously in one of the large corridors.

Momiji sprang up out of bed and bounced his way into the kitchen. Yes, he already brushed his teeth, but he was still in his pyjamas. "Goooood morning everyone! Today's agenda is going to be twice as fun as yesterday!" He loudly informed the only ones awake, which were Hatori and Shigure. By the looks on their faces, they were in the middle of a serious discussion. If only Momiji were a little quieter, he might have been able to listen to the important exchange of words.

Hatori sighed and took a drag on the cigarette in his hands. "Momiji, why are you yelling so early in the morning? The others are asleep, please show them respect." He informed the energetic bunny in monotone.

"Momitchi, where are Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked. "They're usually the first ones up."

Shrugging Momiji put a smile on his face. "But I'll find them!" And with that, he ran into various places he thought the two would be, with still no luck.

"Why did you ask him that?" Hatori put out the cigarette. "Are you **planning** something?" His voice became dangerous and curious. "You and Akito."

Putting on a non-guilty look, the dog smiled down at one of the other members of the 'famous' Mabudachi trio as he stood up out of his seat. "Why must you be so cruel and suspect things of me Haa-san? I've been greatly offended!" He used his little dog fan to fan himself and hide the devious smile that was threatening to show.

Not believing the inu for a second, Hatori silently stood up as well. "I've heard from one of the maids of the Main House that Akito is coming." A cool voice escaped the doctor's mouth. "And I am more than sure you invited him." **Like I've said before Shigure, don't touch on things that don't want to be touched.** Calmly Hatori exited the room.

Leaving Shigure in the middle of the kitchen, fanning himself. **You are much smarter than I thought Haa-san. **Smiling, Shigure left the house completely. Where to, no one knew.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

Roughly half an hour later, everyone started to wake and go to the kitchen for breakfast. By this time Momiji had even changed out his pyjamas and into his usual attire consisting of pink shorts, and a cute pink king-style long sleeved shirt. He also wore a little hat that seemed to be made just for him, which was a dark shade of rose.

Looking around for Tohru, Uo turned her attention to the also missing carrot top. "Hey, where are Tohru, Prince and Carrot-top?" She asked anyone who was willing to answer.

"Hah, Yuki-kun won't be up for at least another few years!" Shigure joked as he marched into the room with a wide grin. By the look on his face he had just gotten back from somewhere. "As for the other two, I just hope Kyo-kun isn't doing anything—" Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by a big whack on the head.

An angry Yuki, who still looked dead to the world, rubbed his hands off on his pants, in fear that Shigure's vulgar germs wouldn't get on him. "Don't say things like that you stupid dog." He calmly—but angrily—warned his older cousin.

Hana stared over at the window. There were rustling noises at the nearby bush outside, making her even more curious. **I wonder who's out there at a time like this. And I thought Momiji-kun told us that we'd be the only ones here … **She decided to investigate later, although she did sense angry waves.

Yuki turned to Kagura, who was just entering the room, rubbing her eyes. "Ha—have any of you seen my darling Kyo-kun!" It was a demand and not a question. "I can't find my love anywhere!" She punched the close by wall in rage. "He's so cruel!"

Running his fingers through his hair, Yuki remembered that the neko left the room near the middle of the night. When he fell asleep, the neko wasn't there and when he woke up, he was still missing. Yuki just assumed that he arrived later and left earlier, seeing as he wasn't a heavy sleeper.

**Honda-san …** Yuki quickly turned around to an angry Kagura. "Kagura-san, where is Honda-san?" He prayed that she would say she was exhausted and was still in deep slumber. But he knew that was highly unlikely.

Kagura turned around to the nezumi, facing him. "Tohru-chan?" She tapped her chin twice, grabbing the attention of the extremely worried Uotani and Hanajima. "She … she was up on the roof last night, and after I thought she went to you Yun-chan!" The boar turned the spotlight to a sweat-covered Yuki. "She went out quietly, I think she thought I was still asleep."

He shook his head. "No, she hasn't come …" **The roof? Why on Earth would she go on the roof? Wouldn't she expect the baka neko to be there? **Yuki shook his head again. **No, that means nothing.** Deep, deep within the rat, in a place that he didn't like to open up, he knew that she was intentionally looking for Kyo. But on the outside, he—to the best of his abilities—fooled himself into thinking otherwise. This used to work well for him until Tohru's concern towards the cat had risen. Now, Yuki wasn't sure what to believe in anymore.

However, right now he had other things to worry about. Such as the whereabouts of Tohru. **I don't care if she chooses that stupid cat over me. I just want her safe. **But if he had it the way he liked, he would take back the first part.

Everyone split up and searched the hotel, up and down for the missing cat and rice ball.

"Hmm?" Hatsuharu looked down at the random object he tripped over. Lying somewhere near his room, Kyo lay out cold. His face was pale and it looked like he had a fever. Not nearly strong enough to carry him, he chose to go find Hatori who was best suited for this type of situation.

As soon as she heard the news, Kagura Sohma came rushing into the living room where Hatori moved Kyo. "Ahh! Kyo-kun, my love! My darling, Kagura is here for you!" She pounced on the unconscious body.

After a while, Hatori escorted her out the room and asked her to help the others search for the still gone onigiri. Fuming, she finally agreed.

Meanwhile, the doctor returned to Kyo. "I don't know what you were doing but I'd advise you to keep from doing it. Akito is in a nearby summer home and if he were to catch you knocked out …" Hatori trailed off with a sigh. He knew for a fact that Akito was here, he was more than sure.

He continued to check him but found no physical injuries. He walked away after putting a blanket over him because it was best to leave him to rest. Although it would be better to put him on his bed, Hatori still had to find Tohru.

"Haaa'riii! Haaa'riii! Come quick!" Momiji screamed as he uncovered Tohru's body. Tears streaked down his face as well as Kisa's.

Sniffing she turned to Hatori. "Hatori-oji is … is Onee-chan going to be alright?" Kisa wiped away a tear with the back of her hand.

"Ki—Kisa! Do—don't cry." Hiro tried to comfort the weeping girl. **I don't even see why she cares about that stupid woman so much …**

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

I woke up with a jolt. I wasn't aware if my surroundings until I had that nasty sensation of being crushed by the clutches of Kagura. She hugged me so tight I felt like I was going to burst.

Kagura cried onto my shoulders tears of fury. "I can't believe you! The nerve of having me so worried about you Kyo-kun. While you were happily dozing off I was here for you, so concerned about you and this is how you repay me!" Even though I did nothing, I knew that I was going to get punished. "You meanie!"

"Kagura, please stop abusing the patient." Hatori's voice drifted through the doors of the living room, which I soon found out, was where I was. He glanced over at me. "Oh and please refrain from taking late night strolls. For you own safety." As quietly as he came in, he left.

"What the hell is that damn doctor talking about?" I asked the ferocious boar.

"Haru-chan found you in the hallway, you passed out … um … something about lack of energy." Kagura bubbled and gave me a tight hug. "But now you safe my Kyo-kun."

Ignoring her, I thought about what I was doing last night. Nothing came to mind. Shrugging away the thought I turned to face Kagura, who was putting a hot towel on my head. **She'd make a great nurse.** My mind stupidly thought. "Oh, hey Kagura, where's Tohru?" I asked, concerned.

"She's in her room, resting after her accident." Came the monotonous reply.

Resting after her accident.

**_Her accident._**

**_Her accident._**

**_Her accident?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry for the extremly late update. Gomen! Ah, but at least I haven't left my story to rot an wilt away, so that's still good right? Anyways sorry for the lame chapter, probably because Akito wasn't in. Don't worry he'll sure as hell be in the next chapter, 'The Greatest Sacrifice'


	13. Dream Kisses

**So so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. No, I am way, way, way beyond sorry! It just so happened I started high school and it is so demanding. Gomenasai till the end! (That reminds me of a song!) Which is perfect for the moment. It's called "Gomenasai" by T.A.T.U, so I'll probably put it in this chapter and if you want to listen to it, go to google.ca and then type in Gomenasai download and click on the first site that should be the one.**

**I am so so so sorry if the characters are OOC because I am currently into PoT, Prince of Tennis. I've been reading a ton of other mangas other than Furuba. I highly reccomend them all. And thank you for reccomending The Wallflower. It's so funny, even though they draw Sunuko-chan chibi after volume 2, I think it was.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. The end.**

**Warning(s): Spoilers from manga book 13 and past. **

**Solution: Actually, from this point on, the spoilers will be helping develop the story-line, so I don't think there is a plausible solution, and there is no point in marking the spoilers. Some you might know. Please, in your reviews tell me what book you read up to so I have a clear view of how much you know! **

**By the way, the story is no longer in Kyonkichi's point of view. This chapter was originaly supposed to be called The Greatest Sacrifice but I'll save that until chptr14. **

**Gomen.**

**Gomen.**

**

* * *

**

**Dream Kisses**

Shigure grinned inwardly and outwardly, as he awaited the arrival of Akito. Yes, Shigure might have been considered an unhelpful cousin, or even slightly (yeah right) perverted. Right now, he was actually feeling a little nervous. What Akito brought was never good fortune, much less anything pleasant. Of course, Shigure knew what he was planning but Akito was never one to just follow as planned. No, actually he would probably bend the plan to the points where people broke, shattered and cried.

_He should be coming any minute ... _The thought caused the (1) inu to smirk. As for the other Sohma's, well they hadn't any idea of the arrival of their master and it would not be kept that way for long. He and Kureno where planning to stay at the Estate as well, different building but same routes, so the chances of not encountering the master even once was very close to none.

Quiet footsteps were heard as two shadows turned the corner, one dressed visible in complete black attire. The other carried a few suitcases and was dressed in a white dress shirt, neatly tucked in and grey pants to bring out his strangely colored metallic-like copper hair.

"Ah, Akito. I am so glad you've been able to make it." Putting away his little dog fan and the mischievous look that came along, Shigure led the God to his room.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

Tohru woke up to the familiar smell of (2) miso soup. When she looked around the room, she realized that it had well passed noon. _Oh no! I have to make breakfast for everyone! Or ...wait … _She looked outside the opened window that was pouring in the suns beautiful afternoon rays. "Eh!?"

"Honda-san, you're awake." An ever-pleasant Yuki entered the room with a content look gracing his prince like features. He had brought the miso soup which Hatori had cooked for everyone that morning. Of course, with his culinary skills all Yuki was able to do was re-heat the soup, without much diffuiculty. Cooking. That was the one thing Yuki could not do. Otherwise the prince was flawless, asides when it came to waking up early.

A panicking, flustered Tohru sprung out from the bed. _Oh no, no! I have to cook and clean ..._ "Honda-san, please get some sleep. Hatori said the fall was quite long." Yuki smiled down at the blushing girl.

_Fall? _Tohru thought obliviously. "Eh? But it's nearly Spring, Yuki-kun."

Yuki couldn't help but chuckle at the ditzy girl's response. She mustn't have remembered anything of the roof incident. Softly, Yuki brought his hand up to Tohru's face, outlining her delicate features before stealing a kiss from her strawberry-like lips. "Get some rest." He whispered, leaving the tray in Tohru's reach so she could eat it whenever she felt hungry.

"Yuki-kun ... um ... what time is it?"

"It's 1:53pm."

"Eh!? But I must of been sleeping for so long ... I feel so bad that I didn't make breakfast..."

**What I thought wasn't mine**

**In the light**

**Was a one-of-a-kind**

**A precious pearl**

"Don't stress yourself over such insignificant things, Honda-san. The most important thing right now is your health." The navy haired teen pointed out simply as he quietly exited the room. Stopping just before the doorway, he spoke once again.

"Be careful, I'm not so sure who else is in the Summer Home right now, but don't let you guard down. Promise me, Honda-san." Piercing violet eyes shone, showing how serious he was.

_I ... I don't know what Yuki-kun is referring to but ... _"Y-Yes." There was a final nod as Yuki's silhouette disappeared completely.

**When I wanted to cry**

**I couldn't, cause I**

**Wasn't allowed**

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

"Toohruu!" Momiji's childish voice rang through the Estate. (3) "Tohru! Du bist fein!" (4) His German accent was perfect. "I was so worried Tohru!" The hyper little bunny jumped up and couldn't resist the urge to hug her. Poof. Now there was a tiny blonde bunny nestling on top of Tohru's head.

"Momiji-kun! I'm fine, really." She gave him a clumsy smile. "You shouldn't worry about me, just go on with your day. You were planning a hike today right?" She asked, the bunny who couldn't help but be at the verge of tears. Momiji had really, really wanted to spend the day with Tohru. Actually the petite boy had just wanted to spend the day with everyone, but it just wouldn't be the same without Tohru. After seeing the sad look, Tohru tried really hard to convince the elementary school look alike to go on and she would be absolutely fine by herself.

**Gomenasai**

**For everything**

**Gomenasai**

**I know I let you down**

"(5) Tohru, bist du durch selbst. " He pouted as, poof, he turned back.

"Eeep!"

"Tohru, are you okay?"

"You're not hurt are you Tohru-kun?"

"Honda-san, (6) dajibou?"

Apparently Uotani, Hana, and Yuki had all mistook Tohru's shrieks.

**F. U. R. U. B. A. **

Kyo allowed a sigh of relief to escape his lips as he had finally gotten Kagura to pry off of him. She, Hiro, Kisa, Momiji, Uo, Hana, and Yuki had all gone out on a hike as planned. God only knew where Shigure was, Hatori had disappeared as well and Kyo could of sworn to see something along the lines of Kureno. He had never been particularly close to the rooster, but he had indeed seen him on highly rare occasion because he was usually hovering around Akito.

**Gomenasai till the end**

**I never needed a friend**

**Like I do now**

He found his thoughts drifting back to Tohru every now and then. Finally when he thought he was stable enough to walk back to his own room, he did so. On the way he noticed Tohru's room was a little opened and he couldn't help but peek in. _I'm just making sure she's okay! _He yelled at his inner self who seemed related to Shigure mind-wise. Kyo saw Tohru's delicate figure occupied in one of the beds as a gently breeze from the window blew her chocolate hair slightly.

_She's like an angel. _

**What I thought wasn't all**

**So innocent**

**Was a delicate doll**

**Of porcealin**

Kyo had finally realized that he had traveled further into the room than he would of liked. Further enough, to the point where he was kneeling along side her bed. Without realizing what he was doing, he cupped her face into his hands and kissed her right on the lips. At that moment, Tohru's drowsy eyes fluttered open and without hesitation, slowly, she kissed the unsuspecting neko back. 

Kyo, in realization of what he was doing, blushed furiously, not taking any notice to the half-awake (7) onigiri. "K-Kyo-kun?" Her drowsy voice rang through him like shattering glass.

"Gomen!" He spat quickly, running into his room and slamming the door shut.

**When I wanted to call you**

**And ask you for help**

**I stopped myself**

"D-Did me and Kyo-kun just kiss?" Tohru's innocent head swirled with the endless possibilities of what had just happened. "Or was it just a ... nice dream..." Tohru blushed madly of what she had just said. She couldn't deny it. Dream or not, it was just ... perfect.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

"(8) Tohru muß, jeder so einsam sein." Momiji thought aloud. "Everyone, Tohru must be so lonely, so let's hurry back okay?"

Uo, who wasn't trailing much behind the bunny nodded in agreement. "I swear if that Carrot-top tries anything..."

"Hiro-chan, what does she mean by _anything_?" Kisa asked her friend in all innocence. "I-I mean ... what would Kyo-san try, Hiro-chan?"

The poor sheep stood frozen in his spot. "Uh ..." _Kisa is older than me! _He fumed. He did **not** want to explain. _She should know! __Hiro may have been younger, but his poor childlike mind had been rotted as soon as he had met the person who had explained the Birds-and-the-Bees to him. _"Uh ... have Shigure explain."

"I think Sensei would go a little overboard." Haru chipped in.

Everyone just nodded.

"By the way, where did that Shigure go?" Kagura wondered out loud.

Silence.

**Gomenasai**

**For everything**

**Gomenasai**

**I know I let you down**

No one answered, because no one knew. Suddenly all the Sohma's felt an uncommon chill down their spines. They continued walking in deafening silence as heavy clouds loomed overhead. Step. Snap. Step. Crack. All that was heard was the sound of hurried footsteps and the occasionally cracking of twigs or snapping of random objects on the virgin ground. The breathing became heavier as a familiar car was parked in the driveway. No one dared to speak the rest of the way as they entered the home.

**F. U. R. U. B. A.**

**Gomenasai till the end**

**I never needed a friend **

**Like I do now**

Tohru busied herself by doing the housework, stubbornly telling a concerned—and blushing—Kyo that she was absolutely fine and fully recovered. He had offered to help with cooking and Tohru was more than happy for the company of the neko. They worked in silence except having the occasional conversation, in, which Tohru would bring up the most pointless of subjects.

Suddenly, dim footsteps echoed in the hallway. A confused Tohru pondered what the noise could be. "Eh, Kyo-kun. I thought everyone left."

"They did!" He gave her a playful thump on the head, as she blushed.

**What I thought was a dream**

**A mirage**

Was as real as it seemed

A privalige

"Why hello there, my little monster."

**When I wanted to tell you**

**I made a mistake**

**I walked away**

"...Akito."

* * *

Index

(1) Inu: Dog in Japaneese

(2) Miso Soup: A type of Japaneese soup

(3) German for: You are fine

(4) Momiji is half German

(5) German for: Tohru you will be by yourself

(6) Dajibou: Are you okay in Japaneese 

(7) Onigiri: Riceball

(8) German for: Tohru must be lonely

**What the hell: Um, I updated. Thank you.**

**Ryou's 01 Fan: Oh my gosh, I love Bleach. Absolutley to the end I adore Bleach. Check out or and my favorite character is Hitsugaya Toshirou! I love him to the end! Anyways, thanks for the review and for adding me to you favorites too!**

**Kakashi-Chanu: Sorry for the wait, but I updated. Heh heh ... um thank for your review! Please keep supporting this story!**

**Gabunny: I'm just like you, I love hospital scenes! Hint-hint, you'll be seeing more of those! I'm glad you like this fanfic that I decided to start in my spare time, but school is nearing for me and I'll be forced to go back to my studies soon enough. But I'll still update. No matter what, I'll finish this story!**

**Yumi52IshiyamaQ: I know, poor Tohru-chan! But the idea hit me, so I hit her. Uhhh ... ok, that came out wrong. Thank you for your review, Yumi!**

**DarkVampireGrl: Sorry I couldn't update sooner but I had a lot to do and read. Sorry! But at least I've finally updated right? Heh. Thank you for reading the story!**

**maidenmonster: Thank you, thank you! And I guess you're right, I check the reviews after, and I have 145 already! I'm so happy and thank you for liking this fanfic!**

**KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki: It's kind of late, but I've finally updated! Yay me! And thank you so much for reviewing to this story. Personally, to me it's ok. But I'll be making one Prince of Tennis fic. If you like the manga/anime of that I hope you will please read it! Thank you!**

**nekokazam: It's pretty late but at last chapter 13 is here! Thank you for your review!**

**Kitty Kyon Lover: Yes, our knight in shining armor will go! Eh, if the door's not locked. LOL, just kidding ... or am I? Ok, now I'm being creepy. Thank you for you're reivew!**

**Kaylenne: Sorry, I tend to make chapters longer than most authors. But thank you for taking your time off and reviewing! I was thinking the same thing: What was Tohru thinking! But, without her choosing Yuki, this story wouldn't have the plot and point. C'ya next chapter! You reviewed on my b-day!**

**.Smart.Ass.Punk.: Yay! You reviewed on my birthday. August 1st :) Nice present, a good review! Sorry I've updated like, 12 weeks later or something!**

**moonflower: Well, here it is, the next chapter. I hope you like it and thank you!**

**AKITO. At The Disco: My first review for this chapter! Thank you very very much! You have been supporting this story for so long!**

**Arigatou, miina. (Everyone)**


End file.
